


If You Want-如愿以偿

by Forth_East



Series: Evilpixie的DC Omega世界观 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forth_East/pseuds/Forth_East
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>综述<br/>当前，Bruce是一个omega，Clark是他的alpha，也是他的契结配偶。但是一个决定，令他们的生活，以及他们的族群伙伴们的，天翻地覆。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evilpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/gifts).
  * A translation of [If You Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844020) by [Evilpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/pseuds/Evilpixie). 



> 提示  
> 同样的，本故事建立的“Omega世界观”下。如果你对这个概念不熟悉可以提前阅读INDEX。
> 
> 本作品为翻译作品。

在他们在一起三年之后，Bruce终于同意尝试在Clark的公寓里筑巢。他以前可从来没见过Bruce安置巢穴，被允许观看这个过程，有一种怪异的亲密感，他看着他丈量了公寓的长度，令人费解地把家具从一个地方搬到另一个地方，烦躁地用脖子去蹭窗帘，把他的气味添加到Clark家，重新将其定义为他们共同的领地。

他知道omega在布置新巢穴的经常会做一些奇怪的事。至少在这一点上，Bruce并没有什么不同，这竟然令他感到安慰。Clark看着他花了两个小时不厌其烦地把灯搬到房间另一边然后又搬回来，把餐桌拆了重装，把一大瓶放在一边晾凉的水烦躁地洒了一地，然后全部倒进了下水道。

一直到他打算把床从卧室里移出去，Clark才终于插手了。

“你要把它搬哪儿去？”

“客厅，”Bruce粗暴地回答，拽着整张床，朝着尺寸明显对不上的房门拽去。

“为什么？”

他愣了一会儿。

“我还是喜欢放在卧室里，”Clark怂恿，“看起来挺好。”

Bruce似乎考虑了一下然后摇头，“感觉不对。”

“ **感觉** 不对？”

“恩，”Bruce厉声说。

“要不给解释一下？”Clark尝试地说。

“感觉很不对。我……我解释不了。赶紧帮忙。”继续拽啊拽。

Clark叹着气把床褥拽下，整体床架架在胳膊下面，穿过大敞的玻璃门进入阳台。他从客厅一扇相似的玻璃门飘进去，把木结构的框架放在了地板上。Bruce走进来盯着看，咬着下嘴唇。

“那儿。”他指了指。

Clark听令。

“对着我。”

“这样？”

“不，不要直愣愣的……对那样……”他犹豫了一下，“不，感觉不太……移到那边去。”

Clark任劳任怨，悄悄地品尝着Bruce那显而易见的……omega-特性。就这个男人来说，要想在他身上看到任何omega这个性种的传统表现都是相当罕见的，更别提是这么活灵活现的了。

他本来没想到男人会想要改动家具，其实，回顾一下的话他应该考虑到的。众所周知在安置巢穴方面， omega可能会做任何事，粉刷墙壁，拆掉地板，冲洗浴室，或只是除除尘，冲一杯咖啡什么的。把他的公寓作为一个巢穴献给Bruce，就意味着可以让Bruce把它改造成任何能够让他在热潮中感到舒适的样子。也许他需要通过改变其样貌来快速地进行标记，这样一来，这里就不仅仅是Clark的公寓，而是Bruce的。一个有着他独特标记的地方。

他并不介意。一想到以后每一次看到那盏灯都会想到Bruce很烦那个东西，他就会觉得隐秘而感性，而想到每一次当风从窗帘后吹拂而来他都可以嗅到他们混作一团的气息，他就觉得亲密而性感，而想到下个星期当他邀请Lois和Jimmy过来吃晚餐时，他们将会坐在Bruce在准备热潮时拆开又重组而成的餐桌上，他就觉得有一种怪异的，近乎偷窥癖的感受。

“左边。”男人不耐烦地命令。

Clark搞定。

“再过去点。”

“这里？”

“再过去点。”

“这里？”

考虑了一小会儿，“行了。”

他把床架放下，冲进卧室拾起被扔开的床褥和床单，然后飞回来重新铺好。Bruce的视线落在了床上，在Clark铺床的同时他走上前来拉扯摆弄鼓起来的床单边。让Clark高兴的是，他还坐了下来，迅速用脖颈蹭着枕头，用他浓烈的热潮前期的气息标记它们，然后又目光游移地盯上了那盏灯。

网上有整整好几页的版面说明筑巢时的omega会变得多么的烦人，以及没完没了的关于打这些omega的屁股教育他们“给我忍着”的荤段子。这种行为看起来很傻，幼稚，还很难理解。Omega是稀有而美丽的生灵，参与其热潮，并且还能看着他们筑巢，其实是一种荣幸。Clark压根儿没法想象那些人怎么会觉得烦人……

“嘿！”

他飞出窗外一把抓住被扔出去的灯，“这是个礼物。”

“我不喜欢。”Bruce低吼。

“好吧，我会收到衣橱里的。你没必要扔到窗户外面吧，要是砸到下面的人怎么办？”

Bruce的视线非常坚定。

“我不介意你拆我的东西，但是你得重新装回去才行。”

“桌子还可以，”Bruce说，“我只是想知道拆开以后有几个部分。”

“为什么？”

“不知道。”

“好吧，”Clark重新飘回公寓里，迅速把那盏灯安全地移出Bruce的视线，“只要别往外面扔就行，好么？”

“你这是要说‘给我忍着’？”Bruce从牙缝里说。

“不，我是说你不要往窗外扔东西。”

“行啊。那你就别接受那种…… **烂礼物** ，”Bruce说，起身去——真叫人操心——他开始把冰箱里所有东西都翻了出来。

Clark感觉到眼前的景象在他自己的激素海洋中激起了一股不自在。在冰箱里屯集东西是一种典型的alpha举动，同时他也特别考虑到了Bruce热潮的强烈程度和时间长短，里面的东西都是接下来几天Bruce的身体需要消耗的。他并不介意Bruce把水都给倒了，但是他已经开始倒牛奶了……

（话说Alpha囤积食物的行为让我想到了在院子里埋骨头的狗狗……）

他意识到自己在烦躁地飞来飞去，拳头紧紧握在身侧，下唇被自己的牙齿给碾住。经过一番思想斗争他落在地面上，转过身，假装他没看到Bruce正在对食物进行怎样的蹂躏。

四小时后公寓完全变成了Bruce的喜好，此刻他坐在焕然一新的床上目光炯炯地看着《灰幽灵回归》（The Grey Ghost returns）。Clark爬上床坐在Bruce身边，不甘心地承认坐在床上同时纵览公寓的感觉确实挺不错的。

（灰幽灵，Grey Ghost，真名为Gothamite Simon Trent，是Bruce儿时非常喜欢的银幕形象，也是Bruce的偶像，蝙蝠侠造型的灵感除了来自佐罗，也就是这位灰色幽灵了；在蝙蝠侠：英勇无畏系列动画里有过一集，哥谭发生了爆炸案，犯案手法与当年电视剧里的灰色幽灵相似，蝙蝠侠便找到了年迈的扮演者，此时的灰幽灵生活落魄，甚至开始变卖当年的演出服和手办，蝙蝠侠和灰幽灵一起破获了案件，使得灰幽灵重新回到人们的视线。）

 “你看，我还是不明白你为什么不在堡垒里筑巢。那里更安全。”他冲着他的脖子轻声说。

“你不会想让我在堡垒筑巢的。”

Clark不解，“堡垒怎么惹你了？”

“没什么，”Bruce低声说，“ **你** 不会想让我在堡垒筑巢的。”

“实际上，”他抗议地回答，“我很想啊。”

Bruce扬起头来靠在床头，“Clark……”

“我是说真的。为什么不呢？那里远离所有人，空闲没人用，而且还有自成一体的安全系统。你会更安全，”他亲了亲他脖子侧面，“我知道这只是愚蠢的alpha本能，也知道这会儿说已经晚了，但是下一次怎么样？那样的话我会感觉更好一些。”

“你只是想让我在堡垒里面度过热潮，”Bruce说，“你不会希望我在那里筑巢的。”

“我觉得筑巢没什么啊，”他反驳，“我今天不是还帮忙了嘛？”

“你看到我在新地方筑巢是个什么样子。我……很麻烦。”

Clark笑出声来，用一个友好的拥抱轻轻挤了挤他，“我对你把东西搬来搬去没有任何问题，Bruce。”

“问题不是这个。”

“那是什么？”

“Jor-El。”

Clark不解地眨眼，“我知道你不喜欢他但是……”

“ **它** ，”他厉声说，“我不喜欢 **它** 。”

“呃……但是……”

Bruce转过身瞪着他，“如果我在堡垒筑巢，我就会被迫删掉你的父亲。”

Clark难以置信地看着他，“被迫？”

低声，“我可不要跟两个alpha在一起。”

“他只是个软件。”

“那个软件说我是所有物。”

歉疚地，“我告诉过他你可比所有物贵重多了。”

“所以他就叫我 **珍贵的** 所有物。”

“我怎么不知道你这么精通氪星语。”

“我一直听着呢。”Bruce嘀咕。

Clark想到了他的配偶说氪星语的画面—— **愿意** 学习氪星语——他低吼了一声急不可耐地一口啃上了他的颈侧。

“还不到时间，”Bruce低吼，一把扇开。

“噢，拜托。你一直在抱怨这电影太俗气。”点了点电视。

“等二十分钟等我的热潮开始都忍不住更俗气。”男人咆哮。

“可没那么长了，”Clark保证。

Bruce脸上滑过一抹紧张神色，“什么？”

“你在发热，”Clark解释，“你的瞳孔扩张了，而且你的腺体闻起来……真他妈的好……”他倾身上前，又被一把推开了。

“我可是要花上四五天被你操，”Bruce厉声说，“没必要提前开始。”

Clark慢慢理解过来，低头扑上去舔着他下颌骨下方的腺体。他捕捉到了最初的一丝逐渐增长的香气，这意味着Bruce已经准备好进入接下来的周期循环之中了。他们已经契结好几年了，对彼此的激素已经彻底地成瘾，变得前所未有的强烈。然而，每一次当他尝到Bruce，他得发誓，他尝起来比之前任何一次都更好。如此的浓郁，如此的强大，如此的危险诱惑，他简直能够追着那个气味直到死亡。

Bruce推开他。用力地。

“嘿，我们没必要一定要做，”Clark说，“不然你上我也行。”他微笑着，而Bruce微微偏过头。“我们可以做那个，”他轻声低吟，“我是omega，而你是……”

“我要先和你谈谈。”

Clark眨眼，“谈什么？”

Bruce明显地鼓了鼓气给自己鼓劲，从裤子后面的口袋里拿出了一个小包装袋。他把它放在Clark的膝盖上，盯着屏幕，双臂交握胸前，视线坚决地扭开。

Clark拿起来，皱眉，“这是什么？”

“我的避孕药。”

Clark僵直，“什-什么？”

“计生控制，”Bruce解释，避开视线接触，“用来防止我……”

“我知道，”Clark说，“我以为你用的植入式药物。”

“是的。两周以前我拿掉了。”

Clark细细打量着他，“为什么？”

他耸肩，“感觉不爽。”

“而你想让我在热潮期里给你吃这个？”Clark猜测，“可以啊。一天一片，对么？和吃的一起？”

“是的，如果你想的话（if you want）。”

“如果我……”Bruce刚刚说出的话语中的暗示就像一颗小行星迎面砸在脸上。他盯着掌心里小小的白色包装，盯着方正的包装片底部一行对没有小孩的生活方式的保障宣传，以及包装下小小的药片。已经被吃掉了一片。是今天的剂量，他意识到。

“取决于你。”Bruce低声说，依然死死地盯着屏幕。

“但是……我们……我……你从来没……”

Bruce放在身边的手紧紧攥起。“只要你想就可以的，”他厉声说，“这没什么难的不是吗？只要放到我的食物里就行。或者直接放进我嘴里叫我咽下去。我猜这两种方法没什么不同的。你能做好的对么？”

“我……”Clark还在努力回忆怎么呼吸。“我……”

Bruce终于转过来看他，双眼炯然而冰冷。“你 **能** 搞定的对么？”听起来就像一个成年人在跟熊孩子说话……孩子。一个孩子。

“如果你-你想让我……”

“我告诉你了，”Bruce低吼，“这是你的选择。”

“但是……你想么？”

“这是你的选择！”

“你呢？”Clark逼问。

“去他妈的，”Bruce大叫，跳下床。Clark看着他大步走过房间，冲进厨房，从冰箱里拿出一盒牛奶。脑子里某个部分提醒他这个牛奶另有用途。他应该告诉Bruce不能喝。也不要倒进下水道里。

“就这么 **一次** 我想让你做一个该死的alpha，”Bruce喘息着低声说，确信他能够听见且正在听着，“可以撞倒无数摩天大楼却连好好当一个alpha都不行，他妈一次都不行。”他喝了一大口牛奶，反胃的感觉令他皱眉，然后他大吼着把它扔了回去。

突然失去的胃口，脑海深处一个小小的声音响起，交配的明确象征……

Bruce低吼，绷紧了身子。

Clark跳下床来迅速把他拉向自己。“过来，到床上来，没关系的。我在这儿呢。过后我们再好好谈谈。”

Bruce一把挥开他的手臂。“我不会因为一点儿预兆就忘了……”他的脸刷红，踉跄着撞上料理台，“干……”

“听着，等过几天时机到了的时候我们再好好谈，”Clark提议，“没关系的。”

“我不想几天以后再谈，”Bruce发出嘶声，“我不……妈的……手腕给我。”

Clark扯下手表，递上光裸的皮肤。Bruce抓住，拉到面前，舔着从他皮肤上渗出的alpha激素。“别想这样就，”他一边做一边低喃，“掩盖掉事实，”又舔了一下，“你是个，”舔上了前臂，“没用的操蛋alpha。”

Clark皱眉。尽量忽视在Bruce从他皮肤上收集alpha化学物质来稳定自己的热潮的同时，在他自己的腹股沟处燃起的暖流。他的身体感受到了肌体上牙齿与舌头的形状，贪婪地产生回应。

“这不公平，Bruce，”他粗喘着，“你不能就……就这么把这种问题交给我。我……我以为你不想要。”

“我不想。”

“那这该死的到底怎么回事？”

“我感觉……”他一路弄到了Clark手肘内侧，舔着，吸吮，愤怒地揪着他的胳膊，“……我不知道……好么？”一口咬住了他的肘弯，手里还抓着他的手腕。“这……我还不知道。我还是……”他的嘴慢慢舔上了Clark的二头肌群，眉毛皱了起来，用鼻子顶开他的袖子。“我每秒钟都在改注意……我需要你……需要你来选择。我需要……”沿着肌肉的沟壑，舌头带来了怪异的柔软触感。“我需要你做一个alpha，为了我……就这一次。”

Clark从牙缝里挤出嘶声，Bruce抬起头，细细看着他脸颊上晕开的色泽，然后脑袋向后仰起，献出了他的脖颈。终于。Clark接受了这个邀请，就像溺水之人抓住了一根扔进水里的树枝。他俯下身子，粗暴地用鼻子顶着Bruce让他抬起头偏向一侧，将牙齿陷入他的omega腺里，那里已经因为热潮而肿起发红。

Bruce疼得喘息，Clark强迫自己松开撕咬，来自他的配偶的美味、神圣与精妙，就在此时冲过了他的舌头。在那一刻他迫切地希望自己并没有什么超级力量，这样就可以随心所欲地咬Bruce，可以更用力地咬合牙齿，吸吮那令人中毒的混合物，性激素，omega的香甜，以及那浑然天成的强捕获力的麝香，全都来自Bruce，用会让牙齿疼痛的力道。

Bruce的整个身子都在颤抖，他呻吟，扭动着，又一波热潮雷动着穿过他的身体。

“给我药片，或者不给，”他低吼，声音在Clark的脸颊间颤抖，“告诉我，你要怎么做。”

让他怀孕。

野兽一般的alpha的洪流驱使下的欲望冲刷着他，令人深深恐惧。有那么一瞬间这个提议的吸引力不再重要了，暗示也不再重要，为人父母的畅想也不再重要。唯一重要的只有Bruce，浑身潮红，能够孕育，被困在他的手臂里，和他用力过度的牙齿之间。

他低吼着把Bruce举到了厨房料理台上，拉起他的双腿环在自己胯部。Bruce颤抖起来，皮肤不断放热，呼吸沉重而断续。

“Clark，”他大叫，“Clark够了……我要……”

Clark不甘地放开了对他脖子的掌控，弯下腰来亲吻他，唇舌交濡，通过嘴唇不知羞耻的紧锁，将他刚刚拿走的所有omega激素，用自己的alpha激素回馈给他。Bruce贴着他弓起身子，热潮的蘑菇云几乎让Clark双目失明，Bruce贪婪地吸着他的口腔，大口地咬着、吸着Clark的舌头。在这个时候，在他的身体深知接下来要发生什么的情况下，这种交换只是让他的热潮愈发高涨了。

Clark坐起身，身影一掠就剥下了Bruce的裤子，瞬间被他湿滑入口的超负荷气息给袭击了。滴水。他在滴水。全面敞开。全然就绪。Clark低吼，身下的男人回以破碎的呻吟。他抬头向上看。Bruce的脸颊赤红，双眼失焦，腺体在他新鲜的半月形牙印下肿到发紫。

“还清醒么？”Clark粗哑地说。

“是的，我……干……”他在他身下耸动，“快点！”

Clark摸索着拉链，释放出他肿胀的鸡巴，用头部抵住对方湿滑的入口，随着一次明确的撞击完全进入了他。Bruce叹息着，向前摇晃胯部好迎接他，让他的卵蛋拍打在Bruce潮湿的屁股上。

Clark俯下身子，让Bruce的头枕在他前臂上，用alpha粗暴混乱的亲吻方式，分享他口中大量的激素。Bruce饥渴地吞下了舌头的入侵，舌头冲入Clark的口腔作为回击，用双臂环抱在Clark的肩膀。这个举动将新一波气息送上，冲击着Clark。

天啊他……简直……那么的……欲罢不能，那么危险，那么美丽……

当Clark向后退开，他再次蹭着Bruce 的脖子。Bruce低下头来，把腺体藏在了下巴硬朗的线条下，露出的牙齿。

Bruce……即使在热潮里他还是……有着强烈到令人赞叹的掌控欲。即使在这么些年之后，在所有开启的禁忌之后，所有模糊的界限之后，所有他们共同经历的事情之后……他还是那样令人着迷，令人困惑，还是那个，他深深沦入爱河的男人。

Clark听话地重新回到唇齿交战之中，空出一只手来顺着Bruce颤栗的侧腰向下摩挲，缓慢且明确地一下接一下地进入他。在Bruce开始低吼并对着他耸动起来后，他加速了。打破节奏，狠狠凿入他，而对方则在Clark阴茎肿胀的基部的一拉一扯下开始退缩，然后在一股热潮的潮涌和长久的快感下射了出来。他推入到能够进入的最深的地方，保持不动，在那个深处他的阴茎结鼓了起来，喷洒出精液。

Bruce发出嘶声，耸动着，在他身下咬紧了牙。汗水就像一串珠子流过他赤红的皮肤，头发黏在眉骨处，身体因为快感，抑或是因为疼痛，剧烈地战栗。

“嘿，”Clark单手捧起他的侧脸，“还好么？”

Bruce颤抖，茫然地扭过头去舔他的手指。

“还有意识吗？”

他没有回答，把Clark的手指吸进了嘴里。

Clark轻笑，“看来是没了。”

这还挺好的。Bruce虽然死不承认，但是只要没有使用抑制药物，他通常都会像这样陷入热潮里失去神智。有时候只是片刻，有时候Clark可能抱着他好几个小时，而他唯一能做的就是展示出他的咽喉，费力地扑上来咬Clark的嘴唇。他猜这大概是身为高水平omega的又一种症状。有一种观点认为血液中的化学物质已经浓烈得无法让他再继续维持先前的满足状态。一般来说不会这么快就发生的，但Bruce最开始的波动一般也不会这么剧烈就是了。

他内心的某个部分喜欢看到他失控，这种程度的失控所需要的信任，还有只有在这个阶段才会表现出来的直白的omega行为，尤其是他发出的那些声响，他都很喜欢。他的另一个部分却怀念着Bruce， **真正的** Bruce，和他一起度过这些时间。

天啊，他都快感染上Bruce对热潮期外的性爱的偏爱了。为了渴望而非欲望的性爱。为了彼此，而非彼此的激素。

他抱起Bruce飞向大床。他们跌落在床褥上，四肢纠缠着，然后他开始了缓慢的律动，把他依然勃起的阴茎更深地压进他体内，用他的结研磨Bruce紧缩着的入口。他看到Bruce在释放与解脱的复合作用下闭上了眼睛，他的身体开始尽职地吸收体内被给予的东西。

高挺的颧骨在一层汗水下面散发着健康的红色，他的嘴唇因为他们几乎一刻不停的吻肿了起来，在钨丝灯的氤氲灯光下闪着潮湿饱满的光泽，他的双眼将平时那种暗暗燃烧着的毁灭性的智慧藏了起来，恣情放纵地回应着他的注视。

他是Clark所见过的最美丽的事物。

精雕细琢，打磨棱角，几近完美又并不完美的杰作，在原始的热潮的涂抹下——简单地，依此构造而成。

在那一刻Clark无论如何也想不出还有什么事能够比拥有他，抱着他，陪他度过余生所有热潮来得更加完美了。或许除了……

当他的视线终于从高潮的狭窄视野里逸出，他看到了身边皱褶的床单，堆叠的枕头，还有原先被他扔到一边的那个计生小盒子。

“Bruce？”

男人被他的声音惊得一动，抬起沉重的眼皮看向他。他的视线凝聚在了他的嘴唇上，强烈的如同盯上了田鼠的狩猎猛禽。他猛扑上前用一个凶相毕露的吻发起攻击，在意识到他没法强攻入Clark的嘴唇后，发出一声苦恼的声响，开始不择手段地啃咬他紧闭的嘴巴。

Clark叹气，只得让Bruce刺入他的齿列，而他依然盯着那个被弃置的药盒。

Bruce说那将是他的选择。他的选择。这么长时间以来二人关系中的所有一切都是在Bruce的支配下进行的，突然把最为重要的决定完全交到他的手里，这感觉实在是不对劲。这个决定他早在相识之前好几年就做出了。这个决定也在Bruce决意将他的人生献给他的使命时就做出了。献给蝙蝠侠。

是不是只是激素作乱？是不是他的热潮作祟？会不会等几天以后他醒过来就会后悔给了他控制权？后悔自己居然提出了想要一个家庭的这种建议？Clark思考着否定了这个想法。Bruce说过他两周以前就拿掉了他的内置药物，说明他是在生理周期的低潮期里就已经思考过这个问题。而且，就他了解的Bruce，一定会经过细心考量。

把决定权给Clark，说明他自己并没有答案，他交出了控制权，把这个本来应该是omega的选择留给了他的alpha。他这么做有点讽刺。

还有一些暗示。

二人之间至少持有四个不同身份，两个是秘密的，在正义联盟里占据着两个领导席位，另外两个只是能够让他们在办公室里有一个称呼，尤其Bruce的那个，哪怕他醉倒在门口都有人叫得出来。他们怎么可能创造一个家庭，就像这样？他们怎么可能给他们的孩子足够的关注，就凭他们的超级英雄生活模式？

他们除了放手一搏还能怎么做？

因为Clark想要如此。他想要，发自他的alpha的急迫本能，一种繁殖的欲望，火热沉重地紧绷在他腿间，一种未说出口的真诚渴望，在他胸腔的深处发出回音。他一直都想要孩子。一直以来。即使是在他的父母提醒他就他的DNA而言也许压根儿没有可能时，甚至是他不顾Lana的alpha性别和她交往时，还有，哪怕是在他和Bruce在一起，放弃了他的梦想时。

一个重新回到水面的梦想，就像一个被强迫按入水下的软木塞，自然而然地重新一跃而起。

孩子。Bruce和他。他们的。一个家……

Bruce在吻他。

并不饥渴，没有急躁，舌头也没有因为要掠夺他口中的化学物质而凶残蹂躏，只是热情的嘴唇与嘴唇的轻抚。一个吻，就像他们没有被信息素的密云淹没时，分享的那种。

Clark向后退开。“Bruce！嘿。”

晕乎乎地，“嘿……”

“你怎么样？好一些了？”

Bruce晃了晃脑袋，在脸边的枕头上蹭着下巴和脖子，进行标记。

“Bruce……？”

气喘地，“干什么？”

“关于生育控制的那个。我不知道……？”

眉头一皱，“生育控制？”

Clark顿住了。“还记得么？”

Bruce眨着眼，对焦在他身上，皱眉。“那个……唯一一次我想让你当一个alpha的那个？”他嘀咕着，这些句子似乎让他感到困惑。

“是啊……”Clark鼓励道。

Bruce似乎慢慢缓了过来，就像一只受过精心训练的动物正在接受衷心的表扬。“我……”他停下了想了想，“你是个……该死的没用的alpha？”他充满希望地尝试说。

回神了但还没完全回来呢，Clark意识到。

“是啊，”他轻声说，在Bruce身上俯下身来。“是啊，我真没用。说的没错。”他轻声地低吟，“你做得很好，你很棒。”

Bruce发出满意的咕噜声，更紧地包裹住他以示所有权，蹭到肩颈交叠的地方深深吸着Clark独一无二的气息。他还没办法入睡。他的热潮还是过高。但是在他们连在一起时他通常喜欢接吻，偶尔晃动摩擦，偶尔会在Clark抚摸他的阴茎时射出来。半小时之后当他的结开始消下来，Bruce柔软下来的家伙再次颤动起来变成剧烈的战栗，他浅浅的满足的叹息融化成了粗暴渴求的低吼，新一股潮湿的液流滑下了他的双腿。一个近乎完美的同步。之前他们的相性可没这么好，Clark回想起来。在他们刚开始交配时，他的结经常在Bruce射出前就软掉，要么反过来。现在他们已然形成了纽带。步调一致。融为一体。

在Bruce彻底瘫软无骨地瘫在床上之前，他们又做了四次，然后Bruce毫无预警地就陷入了无梦的深眠之中。Clark掐玩着他的下巴，等自己的鸡巴软化后自然滑出来，然后在公寓里转了一圈，蹭过面向他的所有墙壁和门厅，在领地的边缘留下分明的标记。

这同时也是一个安全护栏。如果有什么紧急情况召唤而Bruce醒了，不管他的脑子处在什么状况，他都不太可能走出他的配偶划定的界限。

完成后，他轻手轻脚地帮Bruce脱下剩余的衣物，冲干净他皮肤上多余的汗水，花了十分钟小心翼翼地用毛巾擦拭他的双腿之间，在那些遗留的滑液害他长皮疹之前擦拭干净。Bruce并没有被惊扰，但他的皮肤还是粉得过分，心跳也过快。这是热潮中omega的一种基础的，自然的，激素诱导的恢复性睡眠。

通常Clark都会在清理之后在Bruce身边躺着，把他抱在双臂里，啜饮二人交融的交配的香气。依然躺在床褥上的白色包装阻止了他。小小的，刺眼的，提醒着他明天意味着什么。明天将会伴着早餐开始。并取决于他是否要把那个白色小药片放在早餐里面。取决于他……完全取决于他……而他就跟Bruce一样不知所措。一样毫无头绪。一样满脑子浆糊。

这不是个可行的选择。这不是个安全的选择……

他转身扫视房间看有没有别的事情可以干。他注意到电视还开着，正在播放晚间新闻，于是飞过去关掉。在屏幕后面找到一个藏起来的蝙蝠镖。皱着眉盯着它，然后用X视线扫描了公寓其他部分。浴室里三个，客厅八个，空置的卧室里有一个，厨房两个。他紧张地想，omega在筑巢时囤积武器到底正不正常，然后备受启发地在搜索引擎上搜索这个问题。

算不上寻常，但并不是为所未闻，尤其是对曾经有过暴力经历的omega来说，那些曾被侵犯，或是经常经历无人照料的热潮的omega。

他不情愿地把Bruce归为这一类。

他越过肩头看着光溜溜地四肢大张着躺在床上熟睡的男人然后……低低咒骂着移开了视线。他必须做出决定。Bruce把决定权给他了。信任他。如此地信任他，愿意让他来决定他的身体将会发生的事情。

相信他，让他选择他们是否要有一个孩子。相信他，连一点关于他自己想法的线索都没有给出。

Clark脱掉衣服，套上制服，绕着世界慢慢飞了好几圈，终于决定好了自己要做什么。该做什么。因为他不能在不知道Bruce真实想法的情况下做出行动。他不能只是为了他自己的梦想，就夺走他的身份，夺走蝙蝠侠。

他飞回到公寓，Bruce的巢穴，最终爬进了对方四肢松散的怀抱里。

他知道他该做什么了。

Bruce睡了九个半小时。

他醒来的时候Clark已经准备好了。他看着Bruce的身体颤抖着重回生机，睁开了眼睛，摸了摸自己疼痛的颈侧。他皮肤上的啃咬标记是难看的紫红色，而且肿了起来，但并不是因为热潮。

“抱歉，”Clark低声说。

Bruce低吼。

“水，”他说着，递过瓶子。

Bruce无言地接过，显然毫无胃口，但还是用高效的行动率喝光了。Clark一直都非常庆幸。绝大多数的omega需要各种诱哄，才能在热潮短暂的衰退期里进食并饮水。Bruce多年的独身经验教会了他恢复含水量和补充能量的重要性，不管身体多么抗拒。考虑到他的衰退期通常只有醒后的五到十分钟，他必须分秒必争。

“蛋白饮料，”Clark看他喝完，说道，并把杯子放进他手里。

Bruce用相同的数理性高效喝下，模式一致。喝完后他把杯子推回去，揉着前额。

“干……”

“你还好吗？”

“发生了什么？”

“跟以前一样。”

Bruce伸展身子，狠缩了一下，再次扶额，“我感觉就像被撬棍敲中了脑袋。”

这是他的失误。他没有确保Bruce在热潮前摄入足够的水分。他分心了……被床上那个白色小盒子弄的。

“来，”Clark抓起Bruce的手，把一片药片放在手上，“吃掉。”

Bruce的双眼聚焦在那个小东西上，他脸上闪过一抹无言的神色。他没有动作。

“你不想吃吗？”Clark问。

“我不知道。”

Clark试图解读他。办不到。他从来都没可能读懂Bruce。从来都看不穿站在他和他的配偶之间的石壁。他必须等待邀请，要不就被扔在外面。

“拜托，”Clark轻声说，“我们时间不多，”他用自己的手捧住Bruce的，举到男人嘴边，把药片倒进他嘴里。Bruce皱着眉毛，犹豫不决地用舌头举着药片。Clark闪进厨房倒了满满一杯水，迅速冲回来帮助性地把杯子按在他嘴唇上。Bruce既没有抗拒也没有帮忙。水流进口腔，他的眼里闪烁着一抹最最轻微的后悔和冷淡的解脱，然后闭上眼，吞咽。Clark明白了。

“你不想吃，是么？”

“我……我不是……”Bruce用手背抹过嘴巴。“我……只是……”

“明天早上你想让我再给你一片吗？”

“我……”他皱眉，“随便你。”

“要知道，”Clark说，“你做的那些支配者omega的事儿其实挺性感的。”

Bruce抬头看着他。表情令人费解。

“而我是个很糟糕的支配alpha。因为我刚给了你你不想要的东西，”Clark打量着他，“对么？”

他偏过头去。

Clark轻叹，“我有很多超能力，但可不会读心。”

“我想让这成为你的选择，”Bruce低声说。安静。保留。

Clark得到他的答案了。

“那是扑热息痛（paracetamol），Bruce。”

（一种最为常用的镇热止痛药物。）

男人怔住了。视线迅速闪回来。

“给你止头痛的。”他解释道。

Bruce明白过来，视线闪到了一边。“你个混蛋你耍我。”

“嘿。”Clark握住他的手。“跟最好的老师学的，我可不会在不确定你到底想要什么的情况下就让你吃避孕药。”

Bruce的视线简直能冻住整个大洋。

他的脸也越变越红了。

“你快到高峰期了，你得去一趟厕所。”Clark提醒他。

“干你的，”Bruce突然大喊，“你居然……你……”他跳下床，“你他妈是个最差劲的alpha，”他咬牙切齿地说，“最他妈差劲。”他风风火火地越过他，消失在了浴室里。

Clark开心地叹了口气，从地面一跃而起仰面漂浮在空中，把计生的小药丸从口袋里拿出来随手扔进到了房间里。他放纵自己在真相揭露的惊喜中回味。Bruce想要和他拥有一个家。他 **想要** 的。或许他自己都没意识到。但是他确实想要。

要维持他们的关系真让人身心俱疲，但这也是他收获到的前所未有的至高奖励。有时候很难对付——尤其是Bruce进入刺头模式时——但它还是值得为之一战，因为，Clark知道，Bruce也和他一样投入了无尽的努力。他们会吵架，通常都是些鸡毛蒜皮，偶尔会有大波大浪，而且Bruce会对他无比沮丧，无比疲惫，但是每一个早晨他还站在原地等他。只是这一点，就让其他任何事都变得无关紧要了。

就算是关于后代的期许。

当Bruce再次出现，Clark冲上前在男人拒绝前偷了个吻。“你要不要顺便也嫁给我好了？”Clark悄声说，“我想我的父母会……”

他本来想着Bruce会发火……要不就因为热潮进入半癫狂状态。都不是。他看起来很害怕。

“嘿，你赞同的，对不对？如果你想的话可以吃一片药然后忘了发生的一切。”

“你想要一个孩子吗，Clark？”

在回答前他考虑Bruce考虑了很久，“是的。”

“多久了？”

他耸肩，“我一直都是想要小孩的那种人。”

Bruce迎上他的视线。真诚让他看起来不同于以往。“但是……一个孩子？”

Clark笨拙地点头。

“我……我以前从来都不想要孩子……”Bruce承认。“我突然觉得很奇怪……我不知道我……我从来没有真正的计划过或是……了解……还有那些男孩们……”

Clark能够嗅到他的信息素扩散开来，警告地搅动着空气。这触发了他体内的一股保护性的战斗激素，他迅速将其按捺住。Bruce在害怕，但这不是什么用热视线就能消灭掉的东西。这会儿拿出alpha的架子并不能有所帮助。

“我们为什么不要一些呢，我看五个要不六个，就看你喜欢多少，从现在开始？”Clark打趣。

Bruce微笑，抬起头来，终于，放下了他的面具。恐惧，踌躇，以及一种熟悉的想要掌控大局的憋闷感在他的脸上滑过。在这之中，就像多彩的冰淇淋甜筒顶上的一颗樱桃，有一抹细微的，但是不容置疑的兴奋。这比他看到Bruce咽下药片时的自责，和在自责中消磨掉的释怀感要好得多了。

“我想这会儿我要一个就够了，”Bruce低声说，“如果你想要的话。（If you want）”

就像是逡巡在一个看不见的记号之后，他的身体开始颤抖，皮肤瞬间被染上浓烈色泽，气味增益而上发出发情巅峰的蛊惑人心的塞壬召唤。

“我想要（I do）。”


	2. Chapter 2

Tim慢慢醒了过来，神智懒洋洋地从逐渐淡去的梦境里爬出来，身体一点点重回生机，带着东一点儿西一点儿的莫名的疼痛。

他全身赤裸，独身一人，而他的热潮——终于——结束了。和以往一样，热潮缓慢剥离的病态感觉让他觉得很难受，体内的剧痛淡化成一种恼人的欲求不满，四肢僵硬而虚弱。周身的空气就像一床湿漉漉的毛毯，因为他自己的气息变得沉甸甸的——那些陈旧的信息素和下流的性欲——以及干涸的汗水，滑液，及射出物的臭味。躺在过分柔软的床褥的怀抱里，床单黏糊糊地裹着他，Tim实在懒得去思考这个问题了。

他呻吟着向越来越清醒的意志投降，强迫自己坐起身来。体内的硅胶塑料棒因为他的移动而抽动，让他身子一缩。他都忘了这玩意儿了。这是Tim第一次在热潮里使用这一类辅助用品，虽然它确实起了一点儿作用，但其满足感并不像他预期的那样充实。其实是意料之中的。热潮中的omega，并不是对生理性的入侵产生回应，而是因为alpha激素，就算复制出了栩栩如生的结，这种假阴茎也并不能给他带来alpha才有的精液，而只有那玩意儿能把热潮自然而然地转换成他听说过的那些令人头晕目眩的性经历。他向后伸手，摸索着那个突出的球状物——把那个人造的结扭转拔出——然后从他不断抗议的孔穴里拉出了完成使命的性玩具。

以为这东西能有所帮助还真是脑子被门夹了。这甚至不是一个完整尺寸的假阴茎。他在网上商店上找了所谓‘常规’alpha男性的型号，看了两圈以后就彻底放弃了。最后他选中了一个alpha女性的，上面的结要小一号，设计理念是‘beta的好伙伴’。但在热潮来袭之前，还是太紧了。

一声敲门声。

Tim发出一声痛呼，一把抓住玩具塞进枕头之间，把床单拽过来遮住身子。

“请-请进。”

Alfred的声音在门外响起，“你得把门先解锁我才能进去啊，Timothy少爷。”

“我……噢……等一分钟。”他双腿摆下床，站起身，膝盖在身下颤巍巍地打算罢工，害他不得不抓住了床沿。等确信自己不会摔倒后，他抓起一条宽松的短裤，穿上，小步走向房门。

拉开高大精美的木质门板，Alfred温柔地冲他微笑着。

“早上好，年轻人。我无意打扰，你看你是否已经好得差不多，今天就能去上学了呢，还是说你想要再请一天的假？”

Alfred是这个族群的头领beta，而且，因为Tim没有alpha，他同时也是理应在热潮期间确保他健康良好的首要人选。Tim已经到了那个年纪，也有了足够的意识，会在身体强烈抗议的情况下保证自己的进食，但是Alfred还是会在周期的高峰里帮助管理他的生活。他在Tim预计要进入热潮之前，把Tim从学校接回家，提供食物，水，和一扇锁起来的门，而现在他又来到这里，温柔地引导他回到日常生活中。

Tim皱眉。“今天星期几？”

“周三。”

Tim：“去学校。”

“如果你需要更多时间来恢复是没关系的。”管家告诉他。

“我知道。我……我很好。”

他点了点头。“早餐半小时后开始。”

“谢了Alfred。”

轻笑，“无需道谢，小少爷。”Beta们是凝聚族群的胶水，他们长袖善舞，多才多艺，且不具有威胁性。Alfred——并不像其他族群里的大多数人看起来那样——就像他的性种特征一样有着充满安全感的家庭气息。对他的激素决定的角色随遇而安，只有上了年纪的人们才有这种安然自得。

Tim在对方走后关上门，迷迷糊糊地透过昏暗的光亮盯着他的房间。他不想去学校。他想要一整天都像个胎儿一样窝在床上，直到身子趋近正常。但是他不能。他的上一次热潮花了太多时间，结果Bruce就不准他去参加夜巡。那个omega愤怒地告知他，如果他的状态连笔都拿不起来，他就不会让他去拿他的武器。本来这没什么不好的，但是那个族群里新来的家伙，那个恶魔小子Damian，走上前来特真诚的说“带我去吧，父亲。我不会让你失望的。”

Tim已经不止一次的期待那个小鬼最后肯定会是个omega，这样他才会明白这种感觉。不只是热潮，不只是后遗症，更重要的是要让他知道，无休止地向Bruce证明自己，维持男人对他们共有的这个性种的超高标准，是多么困难的一件事。

尽管近十年来各种积极的变化已经随着omega权利运动开始落实，最值得注意的就是古老的遗传继承法的推翻，但是社会的典型观念还是将omega描绘为弱者，包括思想和身体，都远逊色于其他性种。Bruce在生活的方方面面都在无声无息地蔑视着这种过时的alpha精英观念——他甚至连 **站姿** 都不像个omega——所以他就把Tim表现出的任何软弱都看作是一种失败。

他已经向Bruce证明过，他并没有把omega属性当做是一个借口，就像那个男人一样，他也可以比‘更高级别’的性别地位做得更好。在某些方面这很困难。在某些方面他想要表现得像一个omega，而在另一些方面，身体残酷地提醒着他，他别无选择。

如果Damian是一个omega——如果他因为周期的疼痛，热潮的疲惫，或是别的什么Bruce不接受的借口而搞砸任务，不再完美无缺——那么或许他看起来也就不会那么完美了。不会在 **任何事** 上都表现得比他优秀。

一个生物学意义上的儿子，从出生就开始训练，为了成为一个更好的Robin。

Tim按捺下这个想法，告诉自己这很蠢，不情愿地让自己打起精神来。他用鲜花香氛的香皂清洁，冲洗干净，穿上了塞在衣柜里面的干净衣物。在离开他的房间——他的巢穴——之前，他冲洗擦干了假阴茎，把床单拽下来，所有脏东西都塞进了洗衣篮里。这是在见识过Bruce离开房间留下的灾难现场后培养起来的习惯，他居然还等着Alfred毫无怨言的给他打扫呢。

Bruce花了大多数时间操心怎么做一个强大的omega，但有时候他忘了考虑一下这件事。要么是Alfred惯的，也可能是富裕的生长环境，剥夺了他最简单的这点儿善意。这事轮不到Tim来说，但他肯定不会上梁不正下梁歪的。

当Tim来到楼下时，早餐已经都放好了。

“你来迟了，Drake。”

他无视那个比他年幼的男孩，坐到自己惯用的位置上，困惑地看着旁边的空桌。

“其他人都去哪儿了？”他对Alfred说，忽略掉那个咆哮着的十岁毛头。

“Richard少爷在处理案件。”

“老大呢？”

“Bruce少——”

“我想你的意思是指我的父亲，”Damian插嘴，“他是个高水平的omega。他的热潮很 **长** ，很彻底，可不是在房间里躲一天就能完事。”

Tim的热潮和Bruce的热潮，在Tim呈现后的一年中便逐渐同步。Bruce总是先进入热潮，Tim会在几天之后。Tim是一个低水平的omega，他的热潮仅维持一到两天。Bruce，相较之下，总是会在高热潮期里呆上个四到五天。Tim较迟的开始，意味着他们基本上在相同的时间结束。因为Bruce总是喜欢早一点离开巢穴，Tim已经习惯了回到族群时，另一个omega已经身处其中。

“一般到这会儿他已经出来了。”他评论着说。

Alfred点头。“确实很可能，但是他今早不会和我们共进早餐了。这一次他留在Clark少爷的公寓了。”

Damian嗤鼻。“Kent有公寓？考虑到他成天在这里呆这么长时间，一般人还以为他住这儿呢。”

“听起来你想让他住在这里。”Tim嘀咕。

暗沉沉的一眼，“他住的越近，Drake，要把氪石扔到他咖啡里就越容易。”

他做了个鬼脸。“没错，抱歉。有那么一秒我居然以为你真的具备人类情感呢。”

“ **他才是** 非人类的那个。”

“而且就算这样Bruce还是选择了他而不是你妈妈。”

Alfred。“Timothy少爷——”

Damian的视线暗了下来。“别谈论我的母亲，Drake，”他发出嘶声。“你的妈妈可是把你丢下成了孤儿。”

“那是为了证人保护措施。”他僵硬地说。

“然后永远也没有回来，”男孩提醒他，“就连Bruce Wayne公开声明他要收养你的时候也没回来。”

嘴硬地，“她回不来而已。”

“已经够了——”

“面对现实吧，”Damian继续，忽略掉老人家，“她不想要你。”

他的手攥成了拳头。“至少她没有打算杀掉我。”

“我母亲并没有要杀我！”

“那我猜那些职业杀手只不过是又一种变态训练咯，”他苦涩地说，“我的错。”

Damian用阿拉伯语冲他大叫了什么，然后Alfred站起身来，椅子腿摩擦在抛光的地板上发出刺耳的声音。

“够了！”

男孩们都看向他。管家低头看着他们，眉头恨铁不成钢地皱着，双臂交叠在身前。“在我印象里吵架是另外那两个家伙才干的事。”

“他先开始的，”Damian迅速说。

Tim低头盯着自己的食物。

“无所谓谁先开始的，”Alfred严肃地告诉他们，“你们是兄弟，最好牢牢记住这一点。”他坐回到椅子上。“不幸的是，年轻的先生们，我们已经很迟了，所以如果你们能安静的吃完你们的食物我会非常感激，这样我才能把你们两个都送到学校去。”

“好吧，”Damian瘪瘪嘴，“不过他可不是我兄弟。”

Tim悲痛地看着桌上的炒蛋和烤番茄。在热潮期间与前后时期，食物闻起来总是一股令人作呕的味道，哪怕餐食是多么高质，进食的念头还是会让他的反胃。但是，他知道，不管身体怎么抗议，他过去三十小时里消化的东西根本不够。这会儿吃点食物能够促使他的身子趋于平常，不吃的话，等到了巡逻的时候他就会体力不支。当然如果他们今晚打算巡逻的话。

等他搞定了盘子里的东西后，Damian已经扫光了两份食物，正把打包好的午餐塞进背包里。Tim告诉Alfred他带了午餐的钱，跟着那个十岁毛头一起进入车库，爬上了最近的一辆车。

Damian在哥谭私立学校小学部先下了车，Tim被送到哥谭南高的门口。虽然被城里最有钱的人收养，但Tim还是没有离开公立学校，他更喜欢这里，还有学校里的人，不喜欢私立学校充满竞争与暴力的形式。在这所学校他更能觉得平凡。更容易让自己铭记一开始是为了什么才想要成为Robin，为了保护周围的人们，而不是更远大的哥谭市民什么的。

他像一辆被固定在预定轨道上的云霄飞车，完成了一日的生活。他错过了一场数学小测，没赶上科技阅读课程，历史课也已经开始了一个新的时代。Grant老师捏了捏他的手臂，告诉他，他不用这么急着赶上进度。艺术课上他打翻了颜料，中饭时和一堆叽叽喳喳的朋友们一起吃了午餐，然后在西班牙语课上，老师明显很不负责任地瞎扯，于是他缩在了教室的最后面。在最后一节课程的铃声响起时，他终于觉得自己再次恢复正常了。这是一节体育课，在高中部只有一个omega班级，有大概三十多个学生。与社会普遍观点相反的是，最让他觉得当一个omega很糟心的——至少在高中环境中来说——不是alpha，而是其他的omega们。

“你确定你应该来上这节课？你这颜值可不够格当一只母狗啊，bitch。”

“我看只有那些有四条腿和一条尾巴的真公狗才会愿意咬你吧。”

“嘿，富二代，你看起来很 **憔悴** 呀。找不到愿意让你翘着屁股帮你度过热潮的人吗？”

“去你妈的，”他小声说着，穿上户外装。

讥笑四起。“你可喜欢那样了是吧，基佬。”

他无视讥讽，径自穿过那些人，按照教练的指导，沿着橄榄球场的外围开始慢跑。就像那些alpha们一样，omega也会时常相互挑衅，建立一种层级制度，确保那些他们认为在假想的待选名单上比他们低名次的家伙明白自己的位置。Tim是一个低水平的omega，自然而然就被那些有着更强信息素的人排斥在外了。Tim最近才开始感受到这种本能，不过他和Bruce更亲近，而不是这些同龄的omega。他们虽然是伙伴，但是在他们之间有着一种潜在的动物性的共识，即是说，在性方面，他们其实是竞争者。两个生活在同一领地的omega，随着Tim逐渐长大也就愈发的显著。他不确定Bruce的行为是否有所改变，或者说他只是本能地读取到了以前无法理解的一些信号。尽管他呈现的年龄较早，但是，在很多方面，他都是个反应慢半拍的家伙。他的很多omega本能都是在最近这一年才冒出来的，包括他对alpha的兴趣。

他的视线飘向一旁，看向橄榄球场上聚在一起的其他小组。场地里有很多个beta班级，还有以排外著称的beta拉拉队。在他们之间，还有alpha们。他们身形瘦高，胡乱打闹掀翻对手的时候，大得与身体不符的四肢让他们看起来很奇怪，同时却也诡异地不可否认地，充满了 **吸引力** 。

在班上其他人也一起加入慢跑队伍时，他看到一些alpha扭过头来，明显对班上更高等级的omega们很感兴趣。Tim不自在地移开视线。这种事不应该让他感到烦躁。按统计学来说，如果他想要一个alpha，可选对象多了去了。不光在学校，包括在更广的社会中，alpha的数量可是他们这些omega的三倍之多。但是尽管如此他还是很讨厌这个。他今早才刚走出热潮期，闻起来比平时都要甜美，然而他们还是先注意到了其他人。

最后的铃声响起，他换了衣服，发短信给Alfred告诉他不用来接他了，然后乘坐巴士进入市中心。这是个习惯，他基本上每周一次，尤其是在这样的日子，在所有事都不太对头的日子。他在奈何岛的边缘下了车，转入一条小巷，轻身一跃跳上垂下来的消防梯，这个动作还是Dick教他的。天气虽然温暖，但指间的金属却冷冰冰的。他上了五楼，离开消防通道沿着砖石建筑的边缘前行，爬进了一扇打开的窗户。

地板上绝大多数的地毯都没了，电视冲着空荡的沙发老实地播报，一把套在枪套里的枪孤零零地被遗弃在地板上。走廊深处里传来模糊的音乐声。

“Jason？”

Tim踌躇着向声音来源走去，差点被一件抛在地上的衣服绊倒，又喊了一嗓子。没有回应，于是他犹豫不决地推开了走廊尽头的门。

房子正中有一张床，周围是纠缠在一起的衣服，一台笔记本电脑，还有一条被堆在床边的毛毯。就在床上，两具赤裸的身体交缠着，嘴巴大张紧贴作一处，手掌死死地抓着裸露的肉体，盆骨在皮肤撞击的潮湿声响中下流地蹭在一起。

Tim屏住呼吸，在两人发现他之前蹑手蹑脚地离开了视域。就算他没看见——没意识到——房里那两个人在做爱，他们气味也已经相当粗暴地侵犯了他的感官。令人心醉的高水平alpha的麝香几乎盖过了那个低水平的beta。高涨而交错。Jason Todd和Dick Grayson。

他远离那扇门，差点第二次被衣服绊倒，爬出了窗户。

对Tim来说Jason是最接近哥哥的人，在糟糕的一天之后，他通常都会跑到男人最新的安全屋来。这种时候Jason既不表示欢迎但也不会赶他走——当然他们也不常交谈——但是族群伙伴和朋友的简单存在给Tim带来的帮助可远比他愿意承认的要多。自从他搬出了庄园，他就很想念他。

如今他只好离开，似乎连来这里的权利都被剥夺了。

他在公园里坐了几个小时，不想回家，盯着鞋子上一些干掉的颜料。

等他回到庄园的时候天都几乎黑了。Tim走进厨房房门，发现房间空无一人，懊恼和解脱的感觉混合起来，他穿过厨房，上楼走向自己的房间。

最近，他与族群其他人的关系甚是疏远。Jason搬出去了，Dick绝大多数时间都在“执行任务”，Alfred很体贴但到底有些疏离。Clark算是家人但不知为何并不算是 **族群** ，Damian他连提都懒得提，而Bruce和他最近关系并不是那么好。

那个omega不再会像他刚到庄园来时那样，轻易地接受并训练他了。他知道这只是本能，在他逐渐成熟起来时，Bruce潜意识地把他归为了一个年轻的omega，而不只是一个族群伙伴，他享有他的领地，而且很快就要到繁育年龄了。

要说Tim一点儿都感觉不到那是骗人的。最近的几个月里他一直想要向族群其他人展示他不再是一个小孩子，他是一个成年的omega，而这意味着……某些事。某些在他体内深处躁动不安的事。让他 **想要** 被注意……被那些alpha，越多越好。

这只是本能，他不只有本能，但是那这东西还是持续地纠缠着他。在今天这样的一日之后，他只觉得那感觉更加强烈了，就像是脑子里一块被指甲划过的黑板。

Damian出现在拐角的时候，他已经快到房间了，Damian带着毫不掩饰的厌恶看着他，擦身而过。某种他一直没有注意到的讽刺情绪突然就爆发了。

他扔下背包，转过身，猛地撞向那个男孩。Damian被撞在墙上，低吼，抬头用Bruce的冰冷双眸看着他，然后笑了起来。

“还想再来，Drake？”

“你他妈给我放尊重一点，”他大叫。

男孩的笑更加放肆了，“哈！”他快速地用阿拉伯语说了什么，一个转身侧踢挣脱开Tim的掣肘。“说来听听，我为什么要尊重你？”他说着，再次被推到扶手上。“你不过是一个低等级的繁育者。”

“是么？”Tim冷笑，“你他妈又是个什么东西？”

“比你好，”男孩利落地回答。

“你以为只要你老妈说你与众不同，你就注定能成为alpha？”他绷直身子，做出了一个Jason做过无数次的动作，傲慢地斜睨，这个羞辱可比任何话都来得狠毒。“你比我想的还蠢。”

Damian目光闪烁，“我比你优秀是因为我 **战胜** 了你，Drake。”

“你作弊。”Tim咬牙切齿地说。

“我赢了。”Damian回答。

“你用了铜刀——”

“我赢了！干嘛每次生理期都要冲我鬼叫，又不是我的错。”

这一次Damian已经做好迎击准备了。Tim紧咬牙关，男孩躲过了他的侧击，并快速一踢回击在他的膝盖上。自从四岁开始Damian就在决战中训练，展开进攻时就像他的父亲一样粗暴而高效。他深知Bruce教会了Tim对所有战斗模式的掌握与操控技巧，且很乐意为了胜利不择手段。Tim唯一的优势就是他的体型，而这个优势他尚不习惯。

但是他并不打算第二次输给这个魔鬼之子。

“我去你们俩在干什么？”

Tim吃惊地向后一跳，Damian利用这个分神把他推到墙上并击中了Tim。

“Damian！”Dick从他冒出来的地方大步走了过来，抓住男孩的帽兜，用力一拽把他拎回来。“你们两个小子到底怎么搞的？”

“放开我Grayson，”男孩咆哮。

“好啊，”Dick回答，“不过我再问一遍。到底怎么回事？”

“他袭击我，”Damian厉声说，“我只是在教育他做错事情会怎样。”

Beta抬起头。“Tim？是这样吗？”

Tim瞪着Dick，感觉到眼睛里有一串眼泪隐隐作祟。“是啊，”他冷笑。“没错。”他转身越过二人，在任何人看到他的软弱之前，走进了房间。房门发出相当骇人的巨响摔上，这让他有种怪异而野蛮的胜利感，同样却也剥去了他苦苦维持的最后一点脆弱的自控。他坐在床沿，绷紧了身子，逼迫自己不要哭出来。

十分钟后Dick走了进来，看了他一眼，把他丢下的背包放在了门边的地板上。“是因为他的脸吗？”

声音从紧绷的喉咙里发出。“什么？”

“Damian的脸，”Dick解释，在他身边坐下。“很惹人生气是不是？很像Bruce，不过更流氓一点。”

Tim痛苦地瞪着地板。

“想谈一谈吗？”

“谈什么？”他哽噎。

“谈发生了什么。”Dick怜惜地说，“你为什么要攻击他。要知道我可是个beta，生物学上我就是你们沮丧时的倾听之耳呀。”

很长一段时间Tim什么也没说，板着下巴，然后抬起头。“被Jason干是什么感觉？”

这个Beta吓得一弹，“啥？”

“被Jason干是什么感觉？”他重复。

“我……我……因为他是个alpha？你想要谈谈alpha？”Dick勉强地笑着，“学校里没有性教育课之类的东西么？”

愤怒地。“我不想谈alpha，我想谈Jason。他什么样？”

“为-为什么？”

Tim痛苦地扭开视线。

“是不是学校里哪个alpha……？”Dick小心翼翼地开口。

“不是！”

暂停许久。“Tim？”

“学校里根本就没有哪个alpha会喜欢我，”他说着，眼泪背叛了他流下脸颊。“其他omega都是他妈的婊子，Damian觉得他比我优秀就因为他是Bruce的‘血亲之子’，如果Bruce看到我这个样子我就再也别想干Robin的活儿了。”他感觉到眼里蓄满了眼泪，扭开头，“这会儿我就像一个蠢-蠢到家的母狗一样在这里哭诉。”

“没关系的，”Dick伸出一只手搂住他的肩膀，把他拉过来贴着他。他闻起来有香皂味，剪过的青草味儿，还有Jason。“好了，没关系的，”他低声说，“偶尔哭诉一下这些事也没什么大不了的。尤其是这些事还一个叠一个的。”

他用袖子擦了擦脸颊。“我看见你俩了。”

“什么？”

“今天，”呼吸断断续续的，“放学后我去了Jason那儿。”

“我……”Dick意识到Tim在说什么，坐直了身子，“噢……噢上帝。”

“我还以为你俩要分手了。”

“不，”Dick甚是不自在地动了动，“不是要分手，我们只是……中场休息一下。”

“那就不再谈分手的事儿了？”

“老实说，”他做个了鬼脸，说着，“我知道事情挺蛋疼，不过我一直都不擅长对Jason说不。”

他抬头看着他，“为什么你一开始不快刀斩乱麻？”

“我说，我以为你已经长大了不再玩这种诡异的审问把戏了。尤其是，你懂的，貌似其实现在我应该是那个叫你别多嘴的那个人。”

他撇开头。

“你应该找个时间向Damian道歉。”

他什么都没有说。

“我知道他很烦人，但是他真的是个好孩子，而且他过得也不好。再说了他才，十岁，你都十五了。”

“十六。”

“好吧。所以呢，你像那样突袭他是不应该的。”

“他快赢了。”

“这并不意味着这就是合理的。”

Tim紧紧攥起拳头。“我会跟他道歉，如果你觉得好一些的话。”

Dick挑起一侧眉毛，“你感到抱歉么？”

“啊啊。”

“这可不算是答案啊。”

“我很抱歉。”他说。

Dick皱眉，“你这么说只是想让我离开。”

“是啊，”他说，“因为你真是干不好beta的活儿。”

男人眨着眼，“好桑心。我还以为你是个乖宝宝。”

他叹气，手指捋过头发。“我很抱歉我……我 **真的** 抱歉。我只是……今天实在……今天是热潮后第一天。这一天总是很不好过。”

Dick的微笑消失了，“我怎么会知道呢。”

那天晚上Tim在晚餐时回到了他平时的座位，坐下，不解地看着对面的空座，通常那里会坐着他们的族群头领。Bruce还没有离开他的巢穴。他肯定是因为恢复时间不足。如果Bruce没有离巢，就意味着Tim本来也可以不用离开。他们不去巡逻了。这一整天都是瞎折腾。

“失陪了，”他低声说，离开了餐桌和几乎没有动过的食物。

“Timothy少爷……”

“我不饿。”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dick靠在这间简陋公寓里的唯一一个水槽边刷着牙。他拧开水龙头，水管发出爆裂声，水流猛地冲出来，然后才变成液流。

他讨厌这个地方。他讨厌上个星期是另一个地方，上上星期又是另一个。穿过大厅能够听到邻居的争吵，透过墙上的洞能看到后面的隔热层，闻到隔壁街区腐烂的鱼腥味，他讨厌这些东西。他讨厌Ace化学工厂投下来的阴影，夜间街道上的鼠群，还有路对面苦苦乞怜的流浪儿。但是，他最讨厌的，是Jason那副悠然自得的姿态。他是如此迅速且轻易地适应这种从一个安全屋换到另一个的生活方式。尽管居住在哥谭所有犯罪活动的唇齿边缘，Jason看起来却比在韦恩庄园里要来的前所未有的自在，他讨厌这样。

就好像那座庄园，那个他们一起长大的房子，从来都只不过是一个短暂的休息处。就好像那个他以为他们共有的童年之家对他来说其实只不过是一个歇脚点。一个安全屋。

Jason挤进来贴在他身后，捏了捏他的屁股，一个带着啃咬的亲吻落在了他的颈侧。

“操，我就该住在这个屁股里。”

Dick把牙膏吐进水槽，挣开了瞄准他嘴唇的第二个吻。“我在刷牙呢没看见嘛。”

“想死你了。”这个alpha低声说。

他有点控制不住从唇边滑过的笑容。“想我还是想干我？”

一声饥渴的咆哮，一个吻按在了他的嘴角。

“拜托，Jay，”他蠕动着转过身，面对着对方，屁股搭在水槽的边上。“我们谈过了的。”

“闭嘴。”他试图要吻他。

“不行，”他扭过头，“别想再跟我玩这招。我今天有事要做。我可不想又被困上一整天就为了你的发情期。”

Jason皱眉。“Alpha并没有发情期。”

Dick挑起一侧眉毛，“过去四天里你要么就干我要么就强迫喂我吃东西。说到干我说的就是那种，上我，锁结我，那种干。”

固执地，“Alpha没有发情期。”

“你也不像平时那样 **有脑子** 。”他干巴巴地说。

Jason再次试图要吻他。

“拜托，Jay。不行。”

他突然用力地向后退开。“为什么？你又在计划要离开了？”

片刻沉默。“真是够了。”他甩开他转身清洗牙刷。

“你这是急着想上哪儿去，huh？”

冷冰冰地，“实际上，我打算试试看我能不能把Tim弄进少年泰坦（Teen Titans）。”

停了好一会儿，“你还在考虑这个？”

“是啊，”他把牙刷放回到玻璃杯里，转过身来看着对方。

Jason看起来还是平时那样。双目暗沉，燃烧着不可言说的憎恨，上衣松垮垮地挂在他不屈的躯体上，整张脸固执，愤怒地紧绷着。哪怕在自己的领地，他的腰带后面依然挂着一支枪和一把匕首。

这又是另一件Dick讨厌的事。

“你想让那个崽子当Robin。”alpha说。

Dick不解。“什么？”

“Al Ghul（奥古，指Damian）。他一直找Tim的茬，现在你想让他取代那小孩的位置。”

慢慢地，“我没那么说。”

“你加入少年泰坦后我成为的Robin。”Jason指出。

“不，”Dick回答，“ **你** 只是替个补， **我** 还是Robin。”

“Robin和蝙蝠侠在一起，”他告诉他，“我是Robin。”

“不，你不是，”Dick听到自己说，“干。我为毛要跟你吵这个？我想让他加入泰坦是因为他需要和同龄人多处一处。青少年。超级英雄。能和他说上话的人。”

Jason盯着他。

“而且，你猜怎么着，就算Damian真的填补了他……？”

“取代他，”Jason低吼。

“……这又有什么大不了的？”

“成为Robin对Tim来说很重要。”

Dick揉着眉心。“他十六岁了。Bruce很快就会让他给Damian腾位子，到那时他可不会有什么好日子。如果他能有一些支持网什么的不是更好吗？其他一些和他同龄的英雄？另一个他可以继续做Robin的地方？”

“但是他不会成为Robin，”Jason厉声说，“Damian会成为Robin。”

Dick穿过房间，拿起梳子，开始处理前一天晚上打的结。他的脸微微偏向下方，轻声说，“我说，那天他看见我们了。”

“看见我们什么？”Jason低沉地说。

“你觉得呢？看见我俩滚床。”

暂停。“然后呢？”

“你什么意思然后呢？我现在还不想让任何人知道我俩的事。见鬼，我一直不想让人知道我俩的事。除非我们彻底弄清楚为止。”

Jason低声说，“他搞不好不知道我们在做什么。”

Dick送他一个难以置信的眼神，“他 **十六岁** ，不是六岁。”

“他是个孩子。”

“你再怎么说孩子们都是要长大的。他估计都不是个处了，我说。”

“他就是个孩子！”

没耐性地：“我第一次做爱的时候十五岁。你多大？”

Jason盯着他。

Dick很有胜利感地双臂交叉，笑，“多大，Jay？”

“十六。”他低声说，撇开视线。

他嘴角一挑。“这不就结了。”

一阵静默。

“不过，讲真的，”他的注意力重新回到自己头发上，“昨天我跟他聊了聊，总的来说他这会儿过得挺不好的。他和Damian很显然不像我俩这么，”他抿了抿唇，“兄友弟恭，Bruce给了他相当大的压力，而且我觉得学校里其他omega在排挤他。”

“你怎么知道的？”

“他说那些人都他妈是婊子。你自己想想去。”

Jason似乎消化了一会儿才再次开口，“所以你就想把他过继到别的族群里面去？”

“这有什么不对吗？又不是说他以后都不能住在庄园，也不是叫他不在这里上学。再说，他要是不想去的话可以不用去的。这只是，”Dick耸肩，“一扇他没有意识到已经向他敞开的门。”

Jason什么也没说。

Dick放下梳子，手拂过下巴。看来不用刮胡子了。Jason得刮。隔着房间他都能看到对方脸颊上的阴影。他试图吻他的时候也感觉到了。他心理多少有点嫉妒这一点。他的alpha形态带给他的纯爷们儿气概。Dick并不矮小，体重不轻，也不——在他自己看来——不够那么俊美，但是除了Jason很多人都会把他误认为是一个omega。就连Bruce和Clark都是相当显眼的家伙，Bruce非常漂亮，但不是omega典型的那种美——更成熟，更粗野，更男人——而且体型宽大，肌肉遒劲，如果他愿意那么看起来完全就像个alpha。Clark至少比Bruce高出两英尺（约7cm），在Bruce生理周期的低潮期，也就是热潮期之前的时间里，这两个人看起来是一个重量级的。

这并不是很令他烦恼。人们在第一眼看到他时，错误地把他归类这种事并不令人意外。反正Jason喜欢把他当omega来对待。有时候他也有那么点儿喜欢，那种总是被放在人心尖儿上的感觉，被占有，被珍视。 **这** 才是真正叫他烦恼的事。他喜欢被当成omega的，这个事实。他任由Jason把他当作他的繁育者，让他操他，咬他，锁结他，而且从来都无法掩饰他是多么的 **爱** 这种感觉。即使过后他倍感扭曲，对这个alpha来说，他更像是一个omega代替品，而不是一个beta伴侣。

“我回来的时候你还会在这里吗？”他低声问。

Jason看了看家徒四壁的房间，苦着脸，“不会。”

他叹气，“多谢告知啊这次。新地方在哪儿？”

他耸肩。

“拜托，Jay。”

生冷地，“你想刨根问底。就自己去刨。”

“啥？就因为这会儿我不让你操了你就闹起小屁孩脾气来了？”

对方盯着他，“不是。”

“那为什么？”

“你在跟我瞎搞。我在跟你瞎搞。”

“这意思该死的是个什么意思？”

“你是beta。你来告诉我这是什么意思。”

Dick瞪他，“Jason……？”

他移开了视线。

“嘿，”体内有什么扭曲了，“我只是……你知道我一直努力在解决所有，对吗？我们之间有太多问题， **很明显** 我俩都没跨过所有这些麻烦。”

“你一直都是这个论调，”他厉声说，“关于问题还有解决问题这些狗屁。我以为你回来就意味着你回来了。”暗沉的注视。“很蠢，不是么？”

“Jay，别……”

Alpha无视了他，抓起外套，从打开的大门离开了。慢慢的，Dick移动到窗边，静待着，直到他看到对方出现在前门，点燃一支香烟，沿着步道向下走去，推开了迎面过来的一个alpha。

他依然爱他。无论二人为了调整这段在一起的关系跌跌撞撞了多少年，无论每一个夜晚他躺在他身边是如何的自我厌恶，无论他们之间发生了任何事。他从来都没有挣脱对这个男孩的爱。他开始担心他永远也做不到了。

Jason约他出去约会的最初那六个月是最棒的。那是一个全新的开始，充满了单纯的共处，性爱，和新鲜爱情的诱惑力。然后Jason射了某个家伙。击中膝盖后方。并没有什么特殊的。一开始并没有。那是一个想要杀掉Dick的罪犯。如果不是那颗子弹他也就被干掉了。但是之后当战斗结束，那个男人倒地不起，Jason走过去举起枪对准了男人的眉心。那是一场处决。刻意。愤怒。最终一记。

他曾是个杀手，一个强奸犯……但是这并不意味着这是合理之举。这不是那天晚上红头罩扣动扳机的理由。

_“你不能为了我杀人，_ _Jason_ _。你……你不能。”_

这句话之后紧随而来的沉默简直叫人心碎。那是一种否认。无言的承诺，说着他还会再这么做的。

那之后他们分开了挺长一段时间。一直到后来他们才又在一起，当Jason坐在屋顶边缘，告诉他关于他杀掉的每一个人。他告诉他原因。好人和坏人。他用一句话作为结语，就像演讲的最后一分钟的补充。

 _“我想……我想我还杀了我妈。”_ 以及， _“我想她是因为我死掉的。”_

那之后事情变得慢了下来。暂时的。小心翼翼的。但是他们之间多了一份真诚的存在，那是之前从未有过的。Dick认识到Jason的本质，Jason也了解了Dick。他们开始认识彼此的不同，他们的软弱，和失败。他们学会了是什么定义了他们又是什么让他们分开，他们之间那些永远也无法交融的事。

之后一直都毫不轻松。他们更加频繁的争执，每一次都更加叫人受伤。但是他也更爱他。那么……那么那么那么的爱。

他的beta本能告诉他Jason很危险，一架失控的大炮，可以想都不想就伤到他。他应该找一个更安全的人。更有建设性。把高水平的alpha留给omega……留给他无时无刻不在恐惧，害怕Jason想要，需要，甚至去追寻的，没有面孔的omega。

很狭隘，很自私，但他无法将其移出他的脑海。Jason是一个高水平的alpha。高水平alpha不会就这么……跟beta安定下来。他的本能很明显比他见过的任何其他alpha都要更为强烈，他的alpha性征驱使着某种他们二人依然携手抵抗的东西。

Jason消失在街角，Dick转身离开的窗户，穿鞋。白驹过隙的一日，但他已不再陌生。他跟泰坦们谈了谈，处理一些案件，Damian放学后和他一起训练。这个男孩很厉害。厉害的叫人害怕。他也杀人。依然在杀人。但是不知道为什么当你听到一个十岁小毛头用一把剑斩首了一个史酷比类型的坏人时感觉总是很不真实。不知道为什么更容易不了了之，比一个男人，一把枪，比Jason，更容易。

他因此厌恶自己。恨他需要Jason变得更好。恨他只希望Jason不要在他眼前大开杀戒。

当他找到Tim时，男孩正坐在书房里看着手机。

“嘿，Timmy。我有个建议，你想不……？”

男孩瞪着他，就像他刚刚承认了一桩谋杀案。

“我……呃……”Dick说不下去了，“我觉得貌似我有麻烦了。”

“你跟Jason说了什么？”

“我……”他脑子里闪过一串灾难性画面，“什么也没有。”

“骗子，”他把手机扔他看。Dick看着屏幕，困惑地皱眉。“好多的好友申请啊……？”

“是我体育班！”

“我……我还是没跟上节奏。发生了什么？”

“我的 **omega** 体育班。”Tim强调，一把抓回手机。“我收回我收回过的话。你是个糟糕的beta。”

Dick目送这个年轻的omega雷霆般离开了房间。“哎哟，Tim，抱歉不知为毛让你变得受欢迎了。”他用气声说着，拿出自己的手机发了一条不知所云的道歉短信给男孩，附赠了少年泰坦的信息。他怀疑Tim这会儿是不会看的，但他也没那个精力去研究哪个时间接近他比较好。

他独自一人巡逻，救下七人，赶走了几个大胆地在建筑阴暗角落里挥洒大作的小屁孩。凌晨两点半，他坐在一栋破旧的办公大楼的边缘，这时Jason找到了他。男人穿过屋顶向他靠近，靴子从容地敲击着屋顶，在他身边停下了。Dick抬头，不爽地看着他。

“你要干什么？”

Jason摘下了头盔，把头发甩出来，把什么东西扔在他膝盖上。

Dick看了一眼，挑起一侧眉毛，“你百分百确定alpha没有发情期？”

“闭嘴，”他在他身边坐下。“吃掉。”

Dick想要反抗，挥开了这个想法，撕开包装一口咬上里面的鸡肉卷。油纸的角落里写着一个地址。Dick看了看，记下来，用拇指抹去了那一小行铅笔字。“谢谢。”

Jason轻哼了一声。

“还有对不起。你是对的。我是在跟你瞎搞没错，我只是……我需要理清这些事。我知道这很蠢但是……”

“我猜如果我不想让自己被人瞎搞，我就不应该去搞一个beta。”Jason低声说。

Dick畏缩。“别说这种话。”

Jason陌生地看了他一眼。

“你今天做了什么？”他低声问。

“没什么。”

“真的？”他又咬了一口，“因为，”嘴里塞满了东西地说，“Tim冲我发脾气，我毫无头绪。”

暂停。

“ **而且** ，”他吞咽，“他提到了你的名字。”

Jason低吼，“你告诉我他被人排挤了。我去跟老师说别让他被排挤。”

Dick盯着他，“我勒个去。难怪他恨我呢。有多少学生看见你这么干了？”

“一个班。”

“一个班？”

Jason瞅了他一眼，透过面具都能感受到。

“你在整个班级面前这么干的？”Dick说，心都沉了，“行行，这下那小孩永远也不会再跟我俩说话了。”

“为什么？”Jason低吼，“我又没有抱怨或是别的。我只是告知那个混蛋。”

“你 **告知** 那个混蛋？”Dick思考了这段话片刻，“请不要告诉我你意思是你威胁了他的老师。”

“我没那么蠢。”

“那为什么Tim会收到好友请求？除非……”恍然大悟，“啊。”

“什么？”

“你冲一个老师发飙了。”

“没错。”

“当着一整个全是十六岁omega的班级。”Dick强调。

“我又不是去寻找什么见不得人的约会的。”

“这不是重点。”

“那什么是重点？”Jason怒气冲冲地低声说。

“重点？”他眉毛一挑，“我想重点应该是，Timothy Drake的凶残，高水平，alpha大哥哥，充满保护欲，又是单身，还从头到脚都穿着皮革。”

Jason看向一旁。

“现在Tim估计伤透自尊了，要么当独行侠要么跟一堆虚情假意的朋友一起玩。没错。他永远也不会原谅我俩了。”

“快吃。”

Dick又咽下满满几口。“我甚至都还没跟他讲泰坦的事儿。”又一口，“而且我估计他这会儿什么都不会想做了。我猜幸亏我是个喜欢alpha的beta，什么导师啊知心哥哥啊好爸爸啊这种事我真是做得烂透了。”

“你有没有跟谁搞？”

“哈？”

“你离开的时候，”Jason的话从紧绷的嘴唇里溢出。

痛苦地，“别再扯这种事了，Jason。”

“有没有？”

“没有，”他扔下食物，“我他妈搞谁去？为什么？你搞了什么人吗？”

一只手伸了出来，抓住他的下巴，把他拉向前让他们的嘴唇相连。这个吻，一如既往的，令人目眩。强烈，alpha，Jason。在他们第一次在一起的时候Jason吻起来咄咄逼人。强硬且四处冲撞。那种动作，他的嘴唇的运动，还是有一抹粗暴意味。但是，就像在绝大多数事情上一样，Jason从他们第一次做爱后学会了很多东西。说是美味，深厚， **令人窒息** 都嫌保守了。他的亲吻，坚定强大，全然投入，只用舌头的一次进退佯攻，就能诱使Dick紧追上前，只要他敢，就能继续维持这种唇齿交濡。

“操你的，”嘴唇分开，他粗喘着说，“有时候我真恨你。该死的超级恨。”

他回答了，嘴唇张翕之间有着一种陌生的不置可否。“我知道。”

Dick叹气，“我们在做什么呢，Jay？”他停了停，“我们只是在这个圈子里不断自相残杀。”

迅速地，“别离开我。”下巴上的手握紧。“别离开。”

空笑，“我觉得我再也离不开了。”

“很好。”

然后他们再次的接吻，这一次更加凶狠，带着牙齿和舌头的交战。

之后他就光溜溜地躺在Jason新的安全屋的床上了，躺在他身边，看着窗外。Jason的手指穿过他的头发，身体贴着他的后背，结埋在他体内。很疼。疼得刚好能够让他动弹不得，神智清明。刚刚好提醒着他，他们做爱了——一场他深爱着每一秒狂乱的性爱——以及，然而，他又让Jason再次把他当omega对待了，让他自己成为一只母狗的代替品，而终有一天这只母狗会把他撵走。

不要想这些……但他确实在想……他恨他这么想。他恨每一次走在街上当人们看他们时他都会这么想。一个beta，跟一个年轻，适龄，高水平的alpha在一起。一对没有未来的伴侣。年轻且愚蠢。被诅咒的。

因为，哪怕他们在一起那么多年，哪怕他们共享着那份怪异的无可解释的上瘾症，他们之间还是缺少某种东西，某种本能。某种Jason给不了他，而他也无法投以回报的东西。某种他们求之不来的，能够打破现在这种无望的困局的东西。

Jason亲了亲他的脸颊，“睡觉。”

“睡不着。”

“你能睡着的。”

“如果不是你这么痴迷于锁结我我还是能睡的，”他意有所指的嘀咕。

低声，“如果不是你一直逃跑我不会这么痴迷。”

Dick扭头，越过肩头去看他。“这是什么意思？”

直白的沉默。“快睡吧。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有谁猜到他们缺少了什么吗？他们之间大错特错的关键元素？我努力在不太过直白的情况下来解释这个东西，但是我不确定做得到底好不好。（by 作者）


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce慢慢苏醒了。

床单随性散乱地堆叠起来环绕着他，一个大得夸张的枕头被压在他脸下面。随着他翻过身平躺，一个陌生的房间映入眼帘。刺目的白色墙壁沐浴在暮晨的阳光里，方正的大玻璃窗直扑入后方湛蓝的天空，一个门把手泛着光，亮得快要让他眼睛烧起来了。许多家庭照和报纸文章被装裱在框架里，挂满了所有可以挂东西的墙壁，他的左侧有一间厨房，一台上了年纪的电视被推挤到右边的角落里。

被睡眠拽住的大脑花了好一会儿才辨认出这是什么地点。Clark的公寓。

记忆开始回放。

他坐起身来，四下寻找不知所踪的，他的alpha，然后慢慢地——踌躇不定地——伸出他的手掌来到胯骨之间，越过在他平坦的腹部。几天之前当他走进这个公寓的时候，他并不确定他是否要按计划前进。在他按计划行事的时候，他以为他会得到一个明确的是或不是，一个简单直白的前进选择，能够让他翻开人生的下一个篇章，进入到未知的段落里去。Clark是一个优秀的alpha。他的契结配偶。他应该知道，那个男人在不确定这是他真正、切实想要的事情之前，是不会擅自做出决定的。

这个该死的完美的混球。

他的手停了下来，就停在他的小腹。如果omega与alpha一同度过热潮，热潮期怀孕的概率是三分之一。如果那个alpha和omega是契结伴侣，这个概率就接近三分之二。然而Clark是一个外星人，所以，就算他有着不可思议的精子数，他的繁殖能力却连alpha的平均值都达不到，至于Bruce自己的受孕能力，考虑到他的年龄和他多年以来过量使用的抑制剂，他也没有准数。

等回到蝙蝠洞进行了血检，他才能够知道结果。想到坐在电脑屏幕前面看着柱状图一点点加载，等待电脑对潜在的怀孕给出一个“中招”或是“没中招”的答案，这个画面让他莫名的感到既怪异又恐惧，在同一时刻。但是，未知的感觉更糟。他从来都不喜欢未知，他痛恨那种坐在加长轿车里却不知道自己的人生到底有没有被改变的想法。他和Clark会还是不会为人父。他是繁育者。Clark，是他的孩子的父亲。

窗子被打开了。

“老天，抱歉，”Clark飞进房间里，披风在身后涌动不息，头发被风吹向脑后。“我还想着能在你醒过来前回来呢。”他在床边着陆，把他揽入他的怀抱，让二人的嘴唇印在一起。无关性欲。这个触碰中无关含有激素的唾液的交换。只是温暖的嘴唇，强壮的臂膀，还有紧贴作一处的躯体。Bruce沉浸在这个吻，沉浸在这个时刻，直到他感觉到Clark的嘴唇贴着他的弯了起来。

当他们的亲吻结束，Clark用手指沿着他脸颊拂过。“你真是美极了。”

“你怎么总这么说。”

“因为这是事实，”他把Bruce推倒，慢慢爬到他身上，他的吻沿着躯体的线路向上逡巡。“你可不知道你到底有多么的完美，”他的亲吻停在了胯骨之间。“你可不知道。”

“发生了什么？”他低声说。

Clark做了个鬼脸。“一架飞机撞上了Luthor的远程无人机。”

他轻哼，重新让二人唇齿交缠。更用力地亲他，用自己的身体贴上对方的做了检查，然后退开。“骗子。”

Clark的笑容消去。“什么？”

“你比平时虚弱。你肯定暴露在氪石下了。”

“我……好吧……”Clark撇开视线，“无人机上装载了氪石。”他承认。

“我恨那个男人，”Bruce低吼，拉着Clark一翻身便坐在他身上。他伸出手，手指钻进了他的配偶的制服，剥掉了超人无所畏惧的蓝色上衣。靴子紧随其后，然后是裤子。男人的裸体看上去是那般光耀，金色无暇的肌体上散落着黑色的体毛，从宽阔的肩膀到紧窄的胯部逐级收拢，武装着一个即使绵软也显得长而巨大的鸡巴。

“需要多长时间你可以恢复全盛？”

“我会好的，”Clark说，“你才是需要再花点时间来恢复。”他在他下面移动。“你觉得今晚吃得下东西么？”

Bruce苦着脸。

低笑，“那就再过个几小时吧，如何？”

这并非原计划，不过很快他们又亲上了，而这一次性致盎然。Clark握着他的胯部，他握着Clark的手腕，然后他骑着他，深深地吞食着对方埋在他体内的鸡巴流出的可口液体，深深地爱着Clark抬头看着他的样子，就好像他很危险，会操控人心，但那双眼依然属于那个深陷爱河的男人。无畏，蔚蓝，且美好。

当他看到那双眼睛瞄着他的脖子时，他伸出手，一手钩住Clark的后颈，把他拉起来好让他把牙齿咬进他的脖子。用一个新的咬，再次确立他们的契结，盖住先前的标记，一个小小的柔软的粉色半月。

契结意味着很多东西。它是一种上瘾症，单纯地对彼此的激素产生依赖性。它是一种气味感应，一种更好地解读二人信息素的能力。它是一个誓言，一个无需言语的相依相伴的承诺。但是，对他们来说，那只是对他们已经经历的一切的一种简单表达。他们最开始的愤怒，踌躇的交往，已经过去了很多年。从他的性别地位被揭露开始，从他们的第一个咬，第一个吻，和第一次做爱。从他们成为炮友，共享热潮，从那个他意外告诉了Clark他爱他的夜晚开始。从他第一次去见他的父母，从解决掉这场灾难后的第二次交往，从他们刚开始建立现在这段完满契结的脆弱开端。从Clark的不安和个人情绪化——不像人类，氪星人并不会形成激素性的族群契结——为了融入他的族群，从男人非正式地搬进了Wayne庄园，以及从五天前的那个时刻，当他询问他是否想要让他怀孕。

被对方刺穿时伴着剧痛的快感，随着每一次胯部的动作逐渐累积，直到他不断地滴水，被填满，并在欲望中颤抖。当Clark把他从他身上拉开时，痛苦的快感沿着脊柱扩散开来，他把他翻了个身，毫无阻力地重新进入。他的结把Bruce推向了高潮的怀抱，火热，极速，带着一丝精疲力尽的酥软。热潮之后的性爱总是像这样。如梦似幻，轻移浅送，轻松同时却也疲惫不堪，他的身体敞开且准备就绪，同时却也因为前几日的过度操劳而受尽自身激素的折磨。

他向后瘫软在Clark身上，任由男人挪动着他，这样男人就从后面抱着他，一起躺在了queen-size的大床上。Clark飞去太阳重新充电，Bruce就躺在他暖洋洋的臂弯里。

一只手向下再次停放在了他的腹部，一个小小的提示，提醒着尚未知晓的那件事情。

他必须回到洞穴去，这样他才能坐下来，看着那个命运的加载图一点点在屏幕上远征。然后，根据随后的结果，要么，他就得把这个念想留到两个月以后，要么，告知他的族群。Alfred，Dick，Jason，Tim，还有Damian……他肯定是最麻烦的。Damian从未接受他和Clark的关系，甚至可以说他基本上漠视了男人的存在。除此之外，他似乎对“血亲之子”这个说法相当执着，还带着某种咄咄逼人的骄傲。

那只手从他的腹部移开，与他的手十指交握。“别担心，好么？”

“我没有担心。”

“我知道……我们还没有好好谈过呢，但是……这个，”Clark拉着他们相连的手指，向下拂过他的腹部，“这是你为我做的最叫人难以置信的事了。我知道你为此要做出多少牺牲。谢谢你。”

他越过肩头向后看。“我并不只是为了你才这么做。”

嘴唇微微翘起，不是超人的公关式微笑，也不是Clark Kent的傻笑，而是只有一边儿弯起来的，从他内心更深的地方发出的笑。Clark。只是Clark。在眼镜和披风之下的男人。

“那就是为了我们？”

“我们。”

“我可不可以……”Clark的笑淡去，“可不可以问你，你考虑这件事多久了？你想要孩子多久了？”

Bruce皱眉，“我不知道。”

一侧眉毛挑起，“你不知道？”

他撇开视线，盯着对面的墙壁。“我从来都没有想过生存，Clark。”片刻。“我只想过我注定会死在街上，死在某个罪犯手里。我从来都没想着我能活到需要考虑要不要孩子的年龄，更别说……很快我就再也别想了。”

“你还没那么老呢。”

低笑，“上个月，Selina在我的热潮期的第二天，抢劫了一家银行。”

“那又如何？”

“她的热潮一直紧跟在我之后，她不喜欢抑制剂，而且她也不想要孩子。她的热潮肯定已经彻底结束了。”片刻。“她四十四岁，Clark。我已经四十六了。”

他想起了那个夜晚，想起了看到Selina平衡在屋顶上，带着狡黠的笑和满满一袋现金。他停了下来，盯着她，慢慢想明白她的出现意味着什么。她这一生可从来没有用过抑制剂，经常声明她不想要小孩，然而就在那里，她看起来还是一如既往的毫无畏惧，但是……不同了。直到那一刻他才注意到就连她产生的气味都变得前所未有的稀薄，她的身体的激素就像换了个档一样做出反应，繁育的能力，就像她那总是充满侵略性的omega香气一样，缓慢但明确地退休了。

看见Selina的那个晚上让他意识到，在他现在这个年纪，任何一次热潮都有可能是最后一次。这将一个他甚至都没发现自己在思考着的问题提到了脑海前方。他把他的人生献给了Gotham，但在武装与不义之下，她却并没有接受。他还活着，在这么多年里集结起一个族群——那些他爱着的仰仗着他的领导的人们——之后，第一次，他开始思考蝙蝠侠之后的人生。

如果他要生活，他想……

如果这是他最后一次热潮，他想……

如果他抓住了一个他从未想过会落到自己头上的机会，他想……

他想要的。

他并不确信，直到Clark给了他药片，他才肯定，人生第一次，他想要一个宝宝。

Clark和他的，他不会像抛弃了其他东西那样，抛弃这个机会。

“你知道么，我之前其实并不是开玩笑的。”

Bruce向着男人贴得更近，“恩？”

“我问你要不要嫁给我的那个，”Clark解释道。

略长的暂停。

他叹气，“你知道我们为什么不能，Clark。媒体不能知道我们的事。他们会发现你的秘密。”

他抱紧他，“我们可以不走法律程序的。”

“但是我们必须做不是么？”他无望地问，“我不会离开你，Clark。这不够吗？”

悲伤地，“你为什么不想呢？”

“因为这并不会改变任何事，”他快速回答，“我的父母从没结过婚，Clark。他们不能。那时候alpha和alpha伴侣还不能结婚。我母亲只是在跟双亲解除关系后改了姓氏。但是他们依然是我所知道的最幸福的一对。”坦言后他停了片刻，才继续道，“这无关紧要，Clark。我爱你。把我推到镁光灯下，推到观众前面，又能带给我们什么？我们缺少什么吗？”

Clark的手指抚摸着Bruce脖子上的契结标记，一个淡淡的粉色半月，停留在他的omega腺上，显示着上一次他咬他的时间。“并没有。”

“这就是了。”

“但那样的话……”

他呻吟，“拜托，Clark。别让我像这样自取其辱。”

难以置信地。“你觉得这是羞辱？”

“没错，就是羞辱。”

“但是……”

“你想强迫我穿上omega的衣服，宣誓我的服从，然后在我的族群面前被你咬。”他让这些话沉淀了一会儿。他们从未在族群面前亲吻过，更别提啃咬了。这倒不是说和Clark的关系让他羞耻——他可是相当乐意捍卫这段关系并带着脖子上的标记作为证明——但是，和他的公众人格完全相反，Bruce其实是个，在性这方面，是个很注重隐私的人。在聚会上碰他嘴唇的alpha里面可没有Clark，他也不会站在他身边，所以他们把所有这些都留给了彼此。他知道这有时候会让Clark感到困扰，他知道Clark并不羞于在公众面前示爱，在过去甚至试图在他的族群面前执行那种本性。过去这么多年，Clark似乎从来都没有意识到，Bruce把二人关系的确凿证据保留在私下里，都是出于对他的尊重，意味着他不是作秀，不是假面，不是那种花钱买来，用完即扔，专门拿来确保他花花公子人格的alpha。Clark尊重他的选择并执行，但是他并不完全接受它。

“那我可以全天候呆在庄园么？”Clark换了个问题，放下了那个争议。

Bruce低头看着他的肚子。“反正我都需要你在那儿的。”

他感觉到Clark贴着的他后颈笑了，“为了宝宝。”

“还不是个宝宝，Clark。我都不知道我有没有怀上。”

意味深长的暂停。“我还是不能相信，你看。我一直想着这肯定是个梦什么的。我从来没想过你会想要……我俩之间居然还有这个选项。谢谢你。真的很感谢。”

他并没有说什么。

但是他留下了。在沉默中他留在了巢穴，和Clark，比平时的热潮都要长久。他留了好几个小时，慵懒地做爱，在回到蝙蝠洞面对加载图，面对他的族群，面对过去和Clark在一起的几天带来的后果之前。

等他终于把四肢从对方的纠缠下解出来，他穿上了暖和的足以对抗Everest山峰（喜马拉雅山脉最高峰）的衣服，让Clark把他带回了庄园。正好是早餐时间，他走进门的那一刻，Damian，着装整齐准备去上学，一下从座位上跳起来冲到他和Clark中间。Alpha与omega的契结最普通的表达方式就是肢体接触。Damian充分表现出他对他们关系的不满，用他自己的出现，确保这种肢体接触不再继续。

Dick坐在桌子另一头，双脚放在一张空椅子上，而Tim对着墙，看起来瘦小苍白，毫无热情地戳着食物叹着气。Alfred则在他们出现后，站起身去拿富余的餐食。

他接过食物——令他惊讶的是——他胃口大开地一扫而光。他的热潮前不久就结束了，所以食欲应该可以恢复到正常了，但是……Clark挑着一边眉毛看着他，Alfred露出了突兀的，意有所指的神情，而Tim嫉妒地盯着他。只有Dick和Damian看起来没有注意到他，聊着一个即将面市的新游戏。

“饿了，先生？”

他吞咽着，“很饿。”

“真高兴听到这个，在这个时期可真是罕见呢。”

Clark的视线飘过去。

“我昨晚就过了热潮期了。”Bruce慢慢说。

“原来如此，先生，”管家说着，语气并未信服，“这就说得通了。”

晚上迟些时候他下楼进入了洞穴腹地，取了血样，并要求电脑进行身体扫描。电脑花了长得叫人蛋疼的时间以获得结果，然后在完成后将报告映在屏幕上。扫描并没有在他的生殖器官中发现任何可观的变化，他的激素并不在正常的标记水平所以也看不出什么。他正担心这个。很可能在下一个周期预定来到之前他都得不到什么决定性的证明了。

他的手指插进头发，低声骂了一句。

比告诉他的家人他怀孕了这件事更糟糕的，就是告诉他们他可能怀孕了大家还得走着瞧。即是说，如果他没怀上，他下一次热潮还打算再试试。至少在怀孕的情况下，他有的就不只是不明不白的激素和omega本能，而是一个可预先执行，目标明确的步骤，某种明确可见的东西。

他在做什么？这样他可怎么维持他的领导？在他躲在战线后面，在盛年之后再来孕育后代时，他的族群如何还能信任他并追随他？他花了这么多年证明他不需要因为他的性别地位被人保护或者被人照料，而现在他却，一笔勾销，删除了这个保证。

而且，如果他怀孕了，他还能否保持生理性的掌控？尤其Jason在过去曾挑战过他，只有在真正被打趴下时才安分下来。如果Bruce无法展示出身体上的优势，那么这个年轻alpha会不会再次威胁到他的领导地位？Damian怎么办？那个男孩在族群行为上有着许多和Jason如出一辙的迹象，似乎只把他看作是父亲。少了这一点，就可能会撼动他和他建立起来的族群契结的基础，甚至是他们之间逐步发展的亲子纽带。然后还有Tim。他作为omega已经生活了好几年，但只有在近期才开始表现出omega成年人的本能。对于这件事他可能会有多种不同反应。他可能会把它看作成为领头omega的机会，可能把他当作一个榜样，用来佐证他的社会职责（某种依然广为说教的生育论），或是用来推翻所有他教给这个男孩的关于作为一个omega的事物。推翻那些希望他变得强大，无视激素，无视每两个月一次的身体背叛，无视臣服本能的教导。关于不只是当一只母狗的教诲。

一小时后Clark去了澳大利亚应对一场洪灾，Dick提前离开去巡逻，而蝙蝠信号灯首次在这个月里亮了起来。

十分钟不到Tim就下楼来了，全副武装，站在他身边。他的气味被掩去，只剩影子的味道。Damian出现了，坐在角落里，盯着另一个男孩。

“你为什么没准备好？”Tim说，“信号亮了！走吧！”

“别自以为你能下令指使我的父亲，Drake！”

“快点，Bruce，”Tim说，无视Damian，“我跟你赌，一定是Dick说的那个黑帮。戴滴水兽面具的那个。”

“我……”Bruce感到自己又陷入了沉思，感觉到他无法逃避接下来的坦言，而且非常清楚那将会对族群的根基造成何等深远的动摇。尤其是这两个。Tim，族群里拥有omega性别地位的第二个人，紧抓着Robin假想不放，且最近开始纠结于自身的本能。还有Damian，那个似乎靠着他是他父亲这个事实来汲取力量的男孩，对他的尊重不是因为他的领导而是因为血缘的维系，就像他对于高水平优越理论的怪异信仰。

这会儿蝙蝠信号也出来了。

他看向排列在墙上的制服。Dick在忙，Clark在忙，Jason在忙……他可能并没有怀孕，就算怀了那也只是到信号灯那儿去一趟就回来，只是见个面。不会受伤，他可以穿比平时重的盔甲来确保安全。但如果是需要及时处理的事呢？他的视线移向Damian。如果他带两个Robin，那么他的近战需要就可以降得更低。就一到两个小时。他会在Clark之前就回来。

Tim。“Bruce？”

“Damian。”

男孩抬头。

“装备好。”

Tim从透镜后盯着他，“什-什么？”

“今晚我需要你们两人。”

“但是……为什么？”

“哈！”Damian放肆刻薄地咧嘴笑起来，“你不够优秀，Drake！”

Bruce冷冰冰地看了男孩一样，“立刻！”

“是的父亲。”他确认并听令，给了Tim一个胜利的注视。

“见鬼你在干什么？”Tim说，“我是Robin！”

“今晚我需要更多协助。”

“不你不需要！我能行。”Tim盯着他。“为什么你突然就觉得我做不到？”他大叫，“我知道作为一个战士我不像他那么优秀但是我已经当了好几年Robin了，我……我给侦探工作帮了大忙的不是吗？”

“我并不是说你做不到，”Bruce低吼，“这只是……私人原因。”他走向了去味浴室。

“私人原因？”Tim跟上他，“我-我以为我已经是族群一员了。”

低声，“这与你无关，Tim。”

“那跟谁有关？Damian？”

“不是！”

他脱下衣服，不再去想要是Clark知道他正在做什么会怎么说，在最近的一个池子里低下身子把气味抑制剂洒满皮肤。没过一会儿化学制剂就抹去了他皮肤上蛊惑的omega香气，只留下空白，他所站之地就像从来没有人存在过一样。

“是你叫Dick来劝我想让我加入少年泰坦的，是不是？”

“你要加入泰坦？”

长长的沉默。“不。”男孩僵硬地说，“我不要。我想当Robin。”

他看着他，从展示柜里拿出选中的蝙蝠装。“那么就是Dick的建议？这不是个坏主意。你太痴迷于Robin的形象，像个孩子。总有一天你需要去培养你自己的身份。现在有Damian在……”

“就是这样？”男孩哽噎起来，“只是……现在有了Damian在……在什么？你不再需要我了？”

Bruce严厉地看了他一眼，“你为什么 **非此不可** ？你已经足够强大去单干了。”

“这不是……”

愤怒地，“你已经不再需要我拉着你的手了，Tim。Dick在你这个年纪已经在泰坦了。”

“Dick七岁的时候就开始了！九年的训练。我只训练了三年。”

“你不可能再当六年的Robin。”

“我要说的不是这个。”

“那你说的是什么？”他咆哮，“你这是在要求特殊照顾？”

“特殊？不是！”

“就为了不让Damian当？”

“我没有！”

他转身面对这个年轻的omega，露出了牙齿。“很好，”他咆哮，“现在到车上去。”

他们过去时，Damian已经准备好并等在蝙蝠车边上了，一把剑挂在他肩后，常规制服外加了黄色的斗篷。Bruce忽略了他俩争夺前副驾驶座的短暂争斗，爬进车里，启动，离开了。Gordon带了三袋子新证据，一个一夜之间重新燥热起来的冻结悬案，还有另一晚发生的犯罪动机的相关信息。他还扬着一侧眉毛对站在屋顶两边远离彼此的两个男孩表示诧异。

他珍视每分每秒。制服，钩爪枪，还有披风从肩头展开的感觉。看着男孩们跟在两侧奔跑在屋顶，在Mr. Freeze（冰冻先生）把他的谋划付诸行动之前进行的抓捕，甚至是蝙蝠车利落冰冷的味道。等他回到家已经过了三个小时，他冲进卧室，正好Clark落在了窗外。

“我以为你会在床上，”男人注意到。

他用舌头舔了舔齿缘。“我睡不着。”

“我知道为什么。”

片刻的沉默。他知道他去哪儿了。

“Clark我……”

“我离开前看到你开始检查了，”他带着抱歉的微笑走上前，“我……我知道这很傻，但是我忘了其实还要一阵子你才能真正弄清楚结果好坏。我想着你会想要亲自告诉我结果，但是我知道你有多讨厌一无所知的感觉，而且……”

他的胃在翻腾。Clark不知道。他以为Bruce这几个小时都在研究自己有没有怀孕。他准备要告诉他答案。“Clark我……”他重复。这一次声音里有一丝不确定。

“……你是的。”

“我……”他咽了咽。“是？”

“怀孕了。”Clark解释。

“你看得出来？”

得意一笑，“我能看见。”

“哦……”这就说得通了。这男人可是能看到月球上的分子。当然他只要看一眼就能看出来他有没有怀孕。当然……“干，”他低声说，“哦，干。”

“嘿，”Clark把他揽入怀里。“我们会解决的，好么？”

“我……”他盯着他，紧张地舔着嘴唇，然后点头。“好。我……好。”

“只是个宝宝嘛，”Clark哄他，“好几百万人都有宝宝。”

“只是个受精卵。”Bruce纠正。

他瘪瘪嘴，“如果你要这么说的话就是吧。”

他皱眉，“不，Clark，不是‘如果我要这么说’。就是这么一回事。你不会说我是一个蹒跚学步的幼儿或是老者。不，我是一个中年的omega，义警，一个曾经滥用抑制剂的人，一个著名的花花公子，第一次怀孕。”暂停，“跟一个外星人。”他补充。

Clark冲他微笑。开朗而溺爱。他知道，在那一刻，他应该坦白他真正去了哪里，他这一晚做了什么。但是，在这一刻，他不想争执。他只想和Clark一起进入梦乡，感受他身体的热度，他臂膀的重量，还有他们之间隆隆作响的强大羁绊，就像一根弦，将他们拉在一起。

他会告诉他的……只是……不是现在。不是在身边有着柔软的床的，有着Clark火热的身躯，还有对方放在他腹部的手掌的时候。

不是在现在。


	5. Chapter 5

Clark在一周零三天后把他抓包了。

他很晚回到庄园，发现差不多全空了，于是飞到洞穴去询问唯一一个站在大一堆电脑屏幕前面的留守人员。

“Clark少爷，”Alfred稀疏平常地和他打招呼。“看到你真好。”

“你也是，Alfred。”他落下，走了几步，站在男人身边，分析视频信息。蝙蝠车停在桥下，一辆机车停放在一个开放式排水管旁边，警方电台低沉地在背景音里聒噪。他看到Dick回到机车上，骑到一个新地点，重新消失在夜色中。

不快地，“他出去了，是么？”

Alfred转向他挑起一侧眉毛。“我猜你指的是Bruce少爷？”

“是的。”

轻轻一点头。“确实，先生。”

Clark低咒，揉着眉头，气恼自己怎么没预料到这个，还气Bruce背着他出去。他怀孕了，老天爷啊。他知道蝙蝠侠承受的是何等的生理虐待，也知道这样对受精卵的影响。为什么他要出去？为什么他要冒这个险？为什么他甚至都不跟他谈一谈？

“你在担心他的怀孕，”Alfred说，声音在空旷的空间里显得干脆，清晰，自信。

Clark转向他，僵硬了。“他告诉你了？”他难以置信地问。

Alfred微笑。“恐怕并没有。”

Clark的手指穿过头发，让震惊稀释并冲走他脊柱里的僵硬。“你怎么发现的？”他轻声说。

男人的嘴唇弯起来。“他周期结束后的进食习惯，”这是第一个答案。“他快速地从热潮恢复。”第二个。“还有今早我发现他没有碰卧室里的omega卫生用品。”

轻声，“就是这样？”

“还有，当然了，”管家继续，“一旦察觉到这种可能性，我注意到他拿走了手臂上的植入式避孕药。”

Clark叹气，“我算知道他的侦探技巧从哪儿来的了。”他藏不住声音里的苦涩感。

“确实。”Alfred看着他，关心，一针见血。“不过，我探查到的最重要的事情并不是他怀孕了，而是——考虑到移除植入药物——他意识到了怀孕的可能性，并且也赞成这件事情。”暂停。“当然，考虑到他的个性和以前的人生目标，我不会认为他怀孕了，不过，事后一想，我能看出来这个想法一定是考虑了数月，如果这次怀孕确实是你和Bruce少爷打算瞒着我们，要说我为此感到高兴，那就是昧着良心了。“

Clark不安，“我……是的……是这样。”强撑着笑笑，“你同意吗？”

“如果要我说实话，先生，我觉得这实在是蠢得不能更蠢了，时机也很糟。你们俩谁都没有过养育婴儿的经历，你们的生活方式也不需要这个多余的负担。”他的眼神柔软下来，“但是，对我自己也可以用同样的话。我从未孕育或抚养过孩子，但是从某个小家伙出生直到今天，我都在照顾着他，而我不会希望夺去这份快乐——当然还有折腾——从任何人手中。”

就在他说话的时候，Bruce和跟在两边的 Robin二人组一起出现在了镜头里，他跳进了蝙蝠车，在光线晦暗的镜头里，光滑的黑色车身轻而易举地消失在了街道的阴影中。

Clark盯着反馈回来的讯息，握紧了拳头。“该死的，”他粗声说，“我真不敢相信他就连……就连说都不跟我说一声就继续干他的老本行。”他的手挥向屏幕，“少当那么一会儿蝙蝠侠他都难以忍受吗？就在他跟我说了那些话之后？在我跟他说了那么多话之后？”

管家看了他片刻，伸手按住一个按键，“计划何时返回，Bruce少爷？”

男人的声音透过对讲器卡兹作响，“ _已经在返回的路上了。_ ”

Alfred点头，“很好，先生。”松开按键。“就当老生常谈，Clark少爷，我建议你和你的配偶谈一谈。”

“我知道，Alfred，可他要是不先开口，想跟他谈可真的很难，”Clark说，知道自己听起来很恶毒，但又阻止不了自己。他气坏了。自从Bruce的热潮之后，他就一直生活在一个陌生的世界，充满不定，充满恐惧，也充满沐浴在真挚诚实的爱意之下的兴奋。但是之后Bruce却，故态复萌地，把一件简单的事情又搞出多余的层次，变得复杂化。不光是他对族群的领导显得愈发的强势了，更糟糕的是他并没有采取任何举动，把他的境况告诉他的家人，也没有告诉他们Clark要搬进来。这到底有什么难的？而且这会儿他又发现他并没有放下披风和斗篷。让事情变得更糟的是，他甚至从未跟他说过任何一件事。

从未做过任何一件该死的事。

在蝙蝠车停下来的时候，Dick的机车也在右后方停了下了，车座后面多了个人。Jason每隔几个星期就会和Dick一起回来一趟，这天晚上看见他也并不奇怪。蝙蝠车停下的同时，车门被打开，Tim因为那个热衷枪支的义警变得兴致高涨起来。Tim不像以前那么爱说话了，但似乎只要Jason有一句没一句的咕哝着回应，他就很乐意自言自语。Dick走到Jason身边，Damian趾高气扬地从车上走下来，背着一对沾了血的剑。

Bruce最后从车子里出来，嘴唇紧抿，披风包裹住他，斗篷下的双眼遇上Clark，然后垂了下去，看着他面前的地面。负罪地。堪称活捉当场。

Alfred最先走上前，抱了抱对方，耳语道，“小心行事，先生。整个族群都在呢。还有恭喜了。”

Bruce吸气，把脸上的头罩推上去，用前额贴着管家的额头，迅速地确认他的族群。“他告诉你了。”

“你也太小看我了，先生。”

“你看出来了。”Bruce改正。

“没错。”

他又深吸一口气，离开Alfred，快速又拘谨地走向洞穴里Clark站着的那一边。“Clark。”

Clark本来计划要表现得收敛，自控，就像当他做了什么冒犯Bruce的事时，Bruce表现的那样。

“见鬼你在做什么？”他厉声说，完全没办法掩藏心中盘旋的痛苦。

Bruce畏缩。“信号灯亮了，Clark。”

难以置信地，“我一整晚都在附近。我怎么没看见。”

“是……九天前。”omega坦白。

Clark垂下视线，揉着前额。“行，这会儿我们先不说你在大楼上跳来跳去还被撬棍敲中脑袋有多傻，麻烦你先给我解释一下，为什么我不能因为Luthor和氪石在事后几个小时对你说谎，但你却可以背着我溜出去好几天。”

Bruce皱眉。“你并没有承认。我自己看出来的。”

“这不重要，”他发出嘶声，意识里他知道族群就聚在附近，听不到他们的声音但是很明显注意到了这边的冲突。“见鬼的你到底是怎么回事？为什么你不跟族群说？为什么你要溜出去？为什么你不跟我说？我以为你想要我们坦诚相对的。”

“是的。”Bruce低声说，脸上不满的表情缓慢但稳固地增长起来。

“那么你在做什么？”

“这才一星期，Clark。给我点时间。”

“给你时间干什么？再当一个月的蝙蝠侠？”

Bruce看向一旁，“我很小心。”

“你没必要冒这个险！”

“我在拯救生命，Clark。我可不是为了找乐子。”他并没有看他的眼睛。“再说，”声音低了下去，“那个受精卵估计比我坚强多了。”

“这什么意思？”

“你觉得是什么意思？”Bruce说，还是没有看他。“除非我对上了装备有氪石的家伙，不然它都会安然无恙的。”

“它只有一周大，”他厉声说。“七岁大的小子你送上战场我无话可说，一周大的你也不放过？”

眉毛压低。“不管有没有我Dick都会去追踪罪犯的。我在确保他的生命。”

“这就是你的借口？”

Bruce的视线回到他身上，紧盯着他，这一次，视线里带上了他平日的严厉。慢慢地，“别把这事扯到他们身上。”

“为什么？”

“别把。这件事。扯到。他们。身上。”

“嘿，伙计们，”Dick凑近，“你俩没事儿吧？”

Bruce：“没事。”

Clark看着地板。

“好吧你要确定没事的话……”beta嘀咕着，退后了几步。

Clark走上前，抓起Bruce的手，把他拖到洞穴后方，走向那个平时被用来作为巢穴的房间，远离其他人。“听着，我知道你不喜欢大张旗鼓，尤其是我俩之间的事，但是你得告诉他们。”

“我会的。”

“什么时候？”

Bruce一语不发。

“还有你不能这么跑出去，”他指着蝙蝠装备，“现在不能。”

他不满，“Gotham需要我。”

“我会照顾好Gotham。男孩们可以照顾Gotham。你冒太大的险了。”

“更可能的情况是，Clark，这个受精卵能够承受的压迫比我能承受的多多了。”

“也可能它不能！我不是人类。或许它会比一般人更弱呢。DNA杂交可能会造成削减。我并不清楚实际情况如何。”

Bruce低吼，“如果我不出去，无辜之人可能会失去生命。”

“那这个无辜的人又怎么办？”他用一只手指轻柔地指着对方的腹部。

他一巴掌拍开他。绷紧了身子。“别逼我，Clark。”

他挑起眉毛。“别逼你？我以为你明白现在的情况。我以为这是你想要的！”

“我是想要。”

长长的暂停。“我的母亲有过四次流产，Bruce。”

他抬头看着他，对上了他的眼睛，又移开了。

“世事难料。”

“我知道这样的事会发生，”他尖锐地说，“我母亲有过九次。”片刻后。“总共十次怀孕，在我之前有八次，之后一次。我是唯一一个幸存下来的，但即使是我也是一次岌岌可危的孕育。我的母亲几乎时刻都在床上但我还是早产了。”

沉默僵持。

“你的母亲是一个beta，”Bruce缓慢说道，“我的是个alpha。我是一个omega。”表情冷硬。“事情会不同的。我该死的就是被造物 **设计** 来做这个的。不是战斗，不是狩猎，也不是领导什么该死的族群。是这个。”

慢慢理解了什么。“你从生理上是一个更好的孕育者，你具备那种能力，但并不是说就因为这样你便无法成为一个强大的首领。”

慢慢地，“我明白。”

“他们并不是因为斗篷才跟随你，Bruce。他们是你的族群。不管你有没有怀孕，他们都会尊重你的。”

依依不饶。“但是我不能战斗，不能保护我自己，甚至不能上战场。”

“Alfred也不能。”

“这是两码事。”

“怎么个两码事呢？”

Bruce用手指穿过头发，“你不懂。”

真是伤人。“为什么？”他厉声说，“因为我没有任何族群本能？”

“实际上，是的。”

“那你就是本能该死的过剩！”他大叫，“你总是在操心族群，从来都不为家庭考虑。他们不会因为你怀孕了就要推翻你啊！”

“你怀孕了？”

他们看向身侧。Tim站在附近，目瞪口呆地，盯着Bruce。

Bruce也盯着他，僵住了。“你在这里做什么？”他粗声问。

“你俩吵起来了，如果Dick不来……”他咽了咽口水，“ **真的吗** ？你 **真的** ？”

Bruce没有动，“我……”

“你这是……想要保密？”

“Tim，”Bruce努力开口，“我需要你理解现在的状况，这是……”他说不下去了，“这是……”

“这并不是失误。”Clark替他说完。

Tim瞪大了眼睛。“噢，”他来回看着他和Bruce。“噢。”

Bruce转向Clark，眼神叫人畏惧，“这 **不是** 我计划的方式。”他从牙缝里挤出声音来。

“抱歉，我不是故意……”

“不是什么？不是故意在洞穴中心大声嚷嚷出来？不是故意要把我搞得像一个不听话的母狗？”

“不是的！”

“操你的。”

他转过身去，大步穿过岩石和钢铁构建的通道往回走，回到族群剩下成员聚集着的地方，这会儿他们都已经从浴室里出来了，穿着运动服，肩上挂着毛巾。

“嘿，老大，”Dick说，“跟蓝大个儿没事吧你？”

Damian兴冲冲地冒出来，“需要氪石吗，父亲？”

“不。”

男孩看起来很气馁，“您确定吗？”

“我确定，”Bruce说着，并没有与他们视线相对。“我怀孕了。”然后，再没说别的，他走上楼进入庄园，依然全副武装在蝙蝠侠制服下。

全场沉默中。Dick看向Clark和Tim，穿过屋子看向Alfred站着的地方，然后看着他身边的Damian和Jason。

“妈的。”Jason低声说。

“好吧，”Dick似乎受到了安抚，“那么不是我疯了，是吧？”

Damian看起来完全吓坏了。

Clark有些胆怯地和Tim一前一后走近。

“这什么个事儿？”Dick问他，“是真实发生的事儿？是那种，会持续九个月，最后会冒出一个人类的那种事儿？”

“一半人类。”Clark嘀咕。

杂技小子看着他。“哦……哦我去。认真的？真是这么个事儿？真是。好吧。不。啊好吧。”他把湿漉漉的头发从脸上抹开。“你没有笑。这是真事儿。”

“给我闭嘴。”Jason低吼。

“但是，”紧张地看了一眼，“如果他怀孕了，他就再也不能当蝙蝠侠了。”

“只是九个月不能当蝙蝠侠。”Clark硬邦邦地说。

“哦，刚你就是在跟他说这个。行，现在我知道你俩为什么吵架了。Bruce可不喜欢别人告诉他他能做什么不能做什么。”

“那会给怀孕造成风险。”Clark痛苦地说。

“很好！”Damian突然大声说，转过身，大步走向楼梯。

“我的个神啊，”Dick说，“这简直……我的个神啊。”他抱歉地看了Clark一眼，跟上了男孩。

剩下的，Tim瞪大眼睛看着他和Jason，双眸深黑。在背景里可以看到Alfred尽职地关闭了监控，礼貌地转过身背对身后的场景，但很显然并不是漠不关心。

“你们要怎么做呢？”Tim紧张的低声问道，“会发生什么呢？”

“你打算让他别瞒着我们？”Jason低声说，“因为他会的，你知道的。他最擅长搞这种欺瞒把戏，尤其扯到omega。”

“他意愿如此，”Tim不太确信地说，“这是计划好了的。对吗？”

一阵干笑，“我不知道该不该用‘计划好’这个词，”Clark难受地承认，“但我们确实……决定要试一试。”

“什么时候？”

负罪地，“上一次热潮。”

Jason冷哼，“我还以为我才是个烂alpha，”他粗鲁地说着走向楼梯，“晚点儿见小孩。”

Tim在他身边走来走去，还做着Robin打扮，犹豫不决地看着离开的alpha，Alfred，还有他。“我……呃……你觉得蝙蝠侠会怎么样呢？”他轻声说。

Clark耸肩。“他得休个假。”

不确信地。“我也要休假了？”

他不解，“你不用的吧。”

“但是……我们是搭档。我从来都跟他一起的。”

“我……我不知道，Tim。我们会解决的，好么？”

“怎么解决？”

“我还不知道。”他承认。

停顿。“你们为什么不告诉我们？”

在看到之前，Clark便听到Alfred抬起了头。聆听着。

“我……你知道Bruce他……他不太喜欢说这一类事情。”

“但是我们是他的族群。”

“他……你知道在omega的事儿上他……他就是这样的。”

Tim拉紧披风包着自己。“只是Jason那样说过，我告诉过他……也不是……哎，他是个很棒的omega。真的很棒。只是很难跟上他的步伐，你明白吗？”

“并没有人拿你俩做比较的。”他坚定地说。

“是啊……我知道。”

Tim是庄园里最难看穿的家伙了，考虑到他这个性种的个性，多少还是能说明一些事情。Clark犹豫不决地离开了男孩，爬上楼梯进入庄园。Dick和Jason在厨房里，低声交谈，吵闹地翻找着每一层冰箱，他们的声音添加到庄园里毫不协调的嘤咛中。楼下Tim和Alfred也在说话，楼上Damian则蜷缩在浴室的角落里，发出大声的，沉重的，无法遮掩的啜泣声，痛哭。

这是最糟糕的了。

但他肯定是这个世界上Damian现在最不想看见的人了。

Clark咬紧牙，保持人类的步伐穿过走廊，站在了壮观的木门前，它阻拦着他与Bruce的卧室。锁上了。

“Bruce？”

冰冷地。“滚开。”

“让我进去。”

没有回答。

他叹气，快速来到屋外，飞到卧室窗户外面。Bruce躺在床上，盖着一层层毯子，冷漠地盯着他，毫无疑问他看到了月光下他的剪影。

低声，“我没打算用这种方式让他们知道。”

他贴近靠着窗户。“我并不是故意的，”他说，确保音量能够穿过玻璃的隔断让Bruce听到。“你知道的。我只是想要找到解决办法，Bruce，你 **知道** 的。”

“根本不可能有好的方式，只要他们知道了这件事家里就要天翻地覆，根本不可能避免，”他合上了双眼，“但也不应该像那样。他们是我的族群，现在他们恐怕都认为我是一头激素作用下的母狗，非得要我的该死的alpha来指手画脚才能告诉他们……”他停下，低声咒骂，翻过身去。

“我很抱歉，Bruce。我太生气了。”越说越乱了，“你背着我往外跑！”

气愤地，“怀孕期间多点运动又不是坏事。”

“别用那种话敷衍我。我可是见过你是怎么巡逻的。挥过来踢过去的就不提了，关键是你会中枪的。我可是见到过你肚子上该死的中了一猎枪。你被冲击力掀过整个房间砸到墙上失去知觉。要是今晚又发生那种事怎么办？”

“我的战甲……”

“根本不够！战甲扛不住那种冲击。”

静默。

Bruce从床上坐起身，下床来，走向他打开了窗户。在Clark试图飞进去时他一步拦住了他。“我计划着要停手了，行么？”他咬牙切齿，“我只是不想让事情这么……这么突兀。上星期信号灯亮起来了，我……我只是……”他闭上眼，“对不起，行么？我会跟男孩们解决这件事的。”他猛地睁开眼，“但你凭什么非要搞得那么难看。”

他动身去关窗户。

“嘿，”Clark赶忙拦住他，“别再出去了。我是认真的。这样不行。”

“见你的鬼去吧，Clark。”

“我认真的，Bruce。”

“我说了我会停手的，不是吗？”他厉声说，“真是够了Clark，我知道这事儿是我搞砸了。我知道怀着孕还想当蝙蝠侠很蠢。我比你更清楚我会遇到什么险境，猎枪算什么，我还会被下药。恐怖毒气，Joker毒气，哪怕只是毒藤女的毒我也……不用你来告诉我，我知道我是个该死的蠢蛋，行了吗？我知道了。我不会再这么做了。”稍停。“但你别以为今晚我会让你跟我睡。我的族群……我必须在他们面前保持高大，但你让我看起来一文不值。你不明白吗？你就半分钟都没有反应过来你刚对我做了什么？”

“我不是刻意的！”

阴沉的瞪视，“回你的大都会去。”

“我不能……”

他眯起眼来，“你不能？”

“我……你说我可以搬进来的，所有东西都打包到盒子里了。”

“那就再从盒子里拿出来！”

Clark瞪大了眼盯着他。

Bruce揉着前额。“行行。给我睡沙发去。房子里有的是。”

窗户关上了。

“Bruce！”他把手掌贴在玻璃上，“Bruce我……”他低咒。事情本来不该是这样的。他和Bruce已经越来越擅长掌控争吵了。甚至可以说他们因为争吵而变得更融洽。最初在一起时他们并不会过多争执，但是一旦真吵起来简直就是灾难。现在他们知道吵架并不会毁掉他们的关系。于是争吵变得更加频繁了，同时也更加难以控制，而且特别容易离题。

Damian停止了哭泣。

Clark透过墙壁，看到男孩侧着倒在浴室里睡着了。他叹着气，绕着庄园飞过去，打开了Damian房间的窗户，飘进房内。Damian训练有素，从不会有一刻松懈，如果Clark不小心一点的话，最轻微的颠簸都会弄醒他。但是，男孩看起来真是伤心透了，Clark让皮肤的温度变得接近气温，小心熟练地用双臂将十岁的男孩抱起来，带到床上。虽然不是Damian的主观意愿，但从他来到族群中以后，他已经逐渐习惯了Clark的气息，在Clark轻轻把毛毯盖在他身上的时候都没有醒过来。

他看起来是这么的像Bruce……眼睛周围更有棱角一些，鼻子的形状也不太一样，但是其他五官还有他的肤色，完全就是Bruce的，尤其是在他的眼眸深处，就连眉毛的形状也一样。那是他们最激烈的一次争吵。最后一次真正伤人的争吵。

Damian到来的时候，他去了一趟深空任务。当他回来时，Bruce的迎接旁边多了一个男孩，一个只可能是他亲生子的男孩。当他听到那个故事，听到Talia al Ghul是如何给他的伴侣下药的时候，他差点就冲去找她把她的潜水艇从水里拖出来了。但是他没有。Bruce告诉他不准去，而 **那** 就是他们吵架的原因。哪怕她对他做了那些事——他听到的还有这些年里他猜出来的事——Bruce在维护她。让事情变得更糟的，是他们从来没有契结过。也就是说，他的反应，不是出于本能，而完全是发自真正的感情。如果是本能他能忍。Bruce的激素水平很高，这意味着他的本能会更加强烈，Clark已经习惯了Bruce那些本能。但他可没法习惯他的伴侣维护另一个alpha，尤其这个alpha给他下药，强奸他，还偷走了他的DNA。这才是事实，他才不管Bruce是怎么说的。他被下药了，效力强劲到 **他** 居然会忘了要带套子，那他肯定并不同意。

这不是Damian的错，他再清楚不过，事实如此，但是Damian很爱他的母亲，他也不笨，他知道Clark恨她，知道Clark是他的双亲重修旧好的最大阻碍。直到现在，这个简单的事实导致他们二人之间从来都没法形成任何一种良好关系。

他叹气，直起身，轻声离开了男孩的房间。

Tim准备要上床了，Alfred正要去洗漱，Dick和Jason还在厨房里，这会儿正四肢纠缠着，身体贴作一团。

他悲伤地飞下楼，来到很少会用到的起居区，瘫在了沙发里。他拉下披风当做毛毯，并没有脱掉超人制服的其他部分。庄园熟悉的声响如今环绕着他，房子里的人们，还有他们交错的心跳，在他耳中就像一曲跑了调的歌，谁都没有真正的休息，也不在他们应该在的地方，每一个人都被洞穴中Bruce的一番坦白给扔出了正轨。

Clark透过墙壁盯着他的配偶。他一开始飞到洞穴来，带着一系列的目标，他想劝服Bruce放下蝙蝠侠，他想让他把怀孕一事告诉他的家人，他想再跟他确认一下搬入庄园同居的事。

他赢了。从未有哪一次胜利，让他像现在这般痛苦。

 


	6. Chapter 6

Tim坐在教室后面，漫不经心地在笔记本下方画螺旋。就像平时一样，老师站在教室前面，兢兢业业的用她刺耳的尖嗓子冲着白板说话，一个字一个字地写着扭曲的西班牙文。Tim完全左耳进右耳出。

Bruce怀孕了。Bruce。怀。孕。他会变胖，会有一个宝宝，还可能会哺乳。Bruce—— **蝙蝠侠** ——要生宝宝了。这个前景对他来说太过诡异，他不确定他是不是真的明白了，搞不好他只是像一台电脑在处理数据一样，录入信息，程序性地从中解析，但是并不能真正的理解其中含义。他理解不了啊。完全不能。Bruce之前从来都没有表现出他想要走这条路的预兆，甚至让人觉得他压根就没想过。这件事一定是Bruce深思熟虑后才做出的决定——Clark说过这是一个决定——不仅仅是走出他精心构建的人物形象，而且，最终地，甚至是他在族群中的地位也……Tim并没有什么想法。这只是事情造成的结果。

Bruce会继续当族群领袖。这一点毋庸置疑。其实也没人想去争这个位置，不管怎么说，Bruce在如何在需要的时候把人们拧成一股朝一个方向发力这件事上信手拈来。但是他不能再像以前那样了。Bruce的领导，不只是领导权，也是字面上的那种领导，如果遇到阻碍或是危险，他是首当其冲的那一个，即使某些时候这意味着他要冲入火线。现在他必须得放下蝙蝠侠的披风，退居二线指挥。在家里，他也总是维持强大的武力掌控力量，在统领效果不好时还要加强一番。失去了这个依靠，他就必须要依赖于族群其他人对他的支持。

更不要说这件事客观来说，对于族群意味着什么了，韦恩庄园流动人口又多了一个。

铃响了。

Tim合上书，扔进书包里，站起身。肚子因为突然的动作而抗议，不适的痛感让他畏缩了一下——他恨生理期——但还是把书包甩过肩头，加入到涌向窄小出口的学生们中。等他走到自己的柜子时，他怀疑自己能不能挺过最后一节课。旁边的柜子有了新主人，前天晚上呈现了，她以前的孩童的味道被beta的取代了，一种安然的，飘忽的味道，带着一抹倾向于alpha的微弱香气。Beta，不像alpha或是omega，并没有特异的性激素，而是拥有较低剂量的其他性种的激素。Dick是一个低水平beta，所以他闻起来有点儿像omega，“低级别”这种命名，对比omega来说，算是一种顽固难除的歧视。这个女孩是高水平，因此有一点偏向于alpha，但没有踏过那个意味着能够具有alpha性能力的标记线。

她注意到他的注视，脸红了。

“你很好闻。”他鼓舞地对她说。

她的脸更红了。“谢-谢谢你。你也很好闻。”她的双眼惊慌地张大，“不！我不是那个意思……我……我是个beta我不会……我没有！我……对不起！”她抓起书，顺着走廊跑了。

Tim困惑地看着她，看了一会儿，把手里的书本换成体育服，不情不愿地走向他最后一节课。自从Jason非法闯入学校以后，日子变得轻松了些，但也让人更不舒服了。最底层omega的地位，貌似被移交给班上其他人，同时他却被挤进了其他omega的八卦小团体里面了。

“……真是个荡妇。不，我是认真的。她装的像个处女其实她早不是了。”

“噢！看见了没Tim？Jeremy穿了高领衫，换衣服磨磨蹭蹭的。 **绝对** 被咬了。”

“搞不好是Grant先生。”

一阵嬉笑。

“为什么alpha总是穿得那么土？你们今天看到Meg了没？”

“我那天在网上看到你爸爸的一段录像了，Tim。他真是个顶级的母狗。还那么有钱！我打赌你家那个房子里肯定有价值百万的泳池。你应该邀请我们去聚个会啊。”

Tim拽下他的上衣。“他不住在庄园。”他初次开口道。

“Bruce Wayne？”她做了个怪表情。“是啊，他当然不住在庄园里。大家都知道的。”

“我是说我的‘兄弟’，”他粗暴地说。“那个alpha。”

“他是说那个 **高水平** alpha。”其中一人对着另一个耳语道。他任由他们嘻哈大笑去。

接下来一小时他一直在对着墙打网球。他不知道庄园接下来的九个月会变成什么样，他不知道对他们的族群来说一个宝宝的出现意味着什么。他甚至不知道这是不是意味着Clark终于要真的进入族群了。虽然男人并没有和他们在一起很多时间，但是看到他和族群首领之间的契结的强烈程度，他能看出来他的外星装扮下有某种东西阻止了族群契结的发生。但是，最重要的，他不知道这对蝙蝠侠和Robin来说意味着什么。

如果蝙蝠侠要暂时停手，会发生什么？Bruce会如何？Gotham会如何？他又会如何？他不知道答案。他不知道他是否想要知道答案。他害怕那一刻的到来，害怕Bruce会站起来宣布新的指令，改变族群的构架，害怕他们会抛下他，尤其是他知道Bruce并不喜欢他穿那套红色，黄色和绿色的衣服。

铃声再次响起，他跑进了更衣间，在其他omega闯进来毁掉他私人空间前换好衣物，去前门和等待他的Alfred碰头。十五分钟的车程后，他们来到Damian的学校，男孩坐在一棵树下，用一刻磨尖的石头攻击树根。他上车坐在他身边，陌生地闷闷不乐着，一直都没有系上安全带，直到Alfred叫他系上。回到庄园时，他一言不发地，消失在了错综复杂的房间迷宫之中。

Tim直到晚餐才再次看到他。男孩坐在椅子上，双腿抱在胸前，怒气冲冲地用叉子戳刺食物，一口都不往嘴里送，完全是在糟蹋。Tim看到家里那个年轻的alpha要了盘春卷，分给Bruce一些，无意识的着迷地看着这个omega把送过去的东西一扫而光。这并不是那天晚上Jason第一次给Bruce东西吃。Clark同样也注意到了这个交换，并观察到他的配偶接受了来自另一个alpha的又一份分享，生气地咬着下唇。一般如果Jason过来，他只会住一晚上，但是从发现了Bruce的状况后，这似乎让他留得更久了。

Bruce注意到了众人关注。“Dick，”他没好气地说，改变焦点对象。“你给Tim在泰坦找了个位置？”

这个beta眨了眨眼。“啊……啊是！我们还没有好好谈过呢，但是我给他发了个信息。”Dick面对他，“好吧，Timmy？你觉得呢？想成为少年泰坦吗？”

他低头看着食物。“为什么你想让我当泰坦？”

“嗯，对你有好处。”

“谁说的？”Jason低吼。

Dick抬头，“他们对我就很有帮助。”他为自己辩护。

“这并不意味着对他也有。”alpha咆哮。

“会帮到他的，呃，Timmy你啊，应该多跟你这个年纪，而且也有超级英雄工作的小伙伴们玩。”

他皱眉。

“不过泰坦跟他并不是一个年纪的，不是吗？”Jason咬牙，“你二十六了。Wally多大？Donna？Roy都有小孩了。”

“这会儿有个年轻的队伍了，不知道么？”Dick回答他，“Raven可是还很年轻的，而且Wally带来了一个新的极速者。他十五岁，Tim，你俩肯定会处得很好，他来自未来。我会把他号码发给你。”

“为什么？”Jason逼问，“你想让他跟那些alpha小崽子结盟？”

Dick看着这个alpha，被激怒了。“当然，”他说，声音带着讽刺。“我 **就是** 这么打算的。”

“没人关心你的傻瓜小队，Grayson。”Damian戳着一片被玩坏掉的胡萝卜，低声说，“连Drake都不关心。”

“嘿，”beta放下叉子，被打败地举起了双手。“我觉得这是个不错的主意，尤其这会儿蝙蝠侠得下线一会儿。”

“蝙蝠侠才不会下线。”Bruce嘀咕，低头看着盘子。

Clark紧张地皱眉。“Bruce……”

Dick不解，“等等，我以为你要休息一下呢。”

“是的，”omega低声说，“你会成为蝙蝠侠。”

房间瞬间陷入沉默。Alfred从餐食上抬起头来，Damian终于放过了可怜的胡萝卜，Clark看着他的配偶就像他刚刚长出了一条尾巴。

Dick：“抱歉，啥？”

Jason。低沉。愤怒。“你要让 **他** 当蝙蝠侠？”

“嘿，”beta瞪眼，“这该死的是几个意思？”

Tim的脑袋以闪电般的速度运作起来。很糟。真是很糟。正是Dick想要把他弄进泰坦里，不让他当Robin，Dick喜欢Damian，Dick不会让他继续当Robin了。“嘿，”他盖过海啸般的噪音大声说，“如果Dick不想当你不能强迫他。”

Bruce一眼就看破了他的小心思。“我依然还是首领，”他越过餐桌告诉他。目光锐利的叫人痛苦。“由我来决定谁是Robin。”

他按捺住。“好吧。”

“……甚至都不能跟上我们。”Jason在大喊。

“那次任务老子腿断了你个蠢货。”beta回击。

“我觉得这是个好主意，”Clark松了一口气，冒出一句。

“不，并不是。至少Todd还是个高水平的，”Damian尖锐地插话道，这让Dick吃惊地看着他。“Grayson只是个低水平的beta。”

他眨着眼，“好痛，小伙子，我怎么惹着你了？”

“只是就事论事，”男孩气冲冲地说，“你是个beta。Beta应该是中等水平才好。Alpha和omega则是高水平更好。这样才能让族群保持平衡。 _阴阳_ 。把像你这样的人放在不应该在的位置，只会毁了族群，”他的视线移向Clark，“一个 **中等水平** 的alpha公狗跟一个 **优秀** 的omega交配，更是如此，尤其这人都不算是个人类。”

Bruce眼中一闪。“够了。”

“事实如此，”Damian同意，“但是你居然还迷途不知返的更进一步，还要孕育。让那种东西碰你已经够糟了，你还要抛开你的等级，用那个杂种延续你的血缘！”

“够了！”

餐桌陷入了突兀的沉默。Tim紧张地看着聚在一起的族群。Alfred既服从却也担忧地看着十岁的男孩，Jason瞪着Dick，至于Dick，貌似他还在消化这个情境。Clark咬着他的下唇，扭头看着他的配偶。Bruce看着Damian，眼中冰冷的苍蓝色阴翳而苍凉地灼烧。Damian用他自己的苍蓝色眼睛回视他。

沉默变得愈发凝重，愈发难堪，Tim吓得都忘了呼吸，深怕打破这一刻。

然后Bruce开口了。

“Damian会成为Robin，下周开始，还有Dick，”Bruce的视线转向年轻的男人，“会是蝙蝠侠。”暂停。“如果你们赞同的话。”

“我……呃……好吧，”Dick挣扎，“没问题老大。”

Damian抓起叉子，低头。

“你们俩都还没有准备好接受这个角色，我会在洞穴里和你们一起。”

“但是……”Tim犹豫地开口，“……我怎么办？”

Bruce看了他好一会儿，叹气，看向一旁。“由你来决定，Tim。”

“但是，我不能再当Robin了，”他慢慢说，“你刚解雇了我……不是吗？”

没有回答。

“对吗？”

缓慢地，“蝙蝠侠不需要两个Robin。”

他完了。

那个晚上，Tim坐在楼梯上，盯着地毯。他知道这迟早要发生。他肯定是脑子坏掉了才会看不出来。还是很伤人。但是，又不是他以为的那种伤痛法。他以为他会觉得被欺骗，就像有人偷了他的东西。就像他被误解被错待。相反，他只是觉得无比的失望。他早已经从崖上跌落了，试图自救，但他失败了。撞上了岩石嶙峋的谷底。Damian是Robin，而他将回到那个三年前出现在门口的男孩。虽然他以前曾经是一个流浪的小狗崽。这会儿他是一个瘦巴巴的低水平omega，刚刚被一个十岁的小子给超越了。 **不够优秀** 。

他感觉到泪水溢出了双眼，用手背冷漠地擦去。

早些时候，Damian走过楼梯，他本来想着男孩会自吹自擂或是冷嘲热讽，相反他只是意味深长地看了他一眼，一言不发地越过了他。不到三十秒后Dick出现了，看见他，在他下方的楼梯下蹲下。

“你还好吗？”

“恩。”他撒谎道。

“刚才可真可怕。”

“恩。”他再次说。

“你想不想……”Dick犹豫了一会儿。“你还想不想要那个孩子的号码？他也在考虑加入泰坦。他的名字是Bart Allen。他是个很叫人喜欢的孩子，只要你能……”一个坏笑，“跟上他。”他停下来。Tim并没有回答。“呃，好吧，那就给你了？”

Tim点头，不过是为了摆脱Dick。

“棒极了。我现在就发给你。”他开始找号码。“我说，你真的是一个很棒的犯罪斗士，还是个该死的超级聪明的侦探。别让这种事阻止你的脚步。我也被解雇了不是嘛。”

再一次。“恩。”

Dick继续和他在一起呆了一会儿，给了他一个突如其来的拥抱，继续上楼去了。

半小时后Jason走上了楼梯，看了他一眼，在他身边坐下。他什么也没有说。他不需要说。他的存在带来的安抚比Dick多多了。

他们保持了很久。只是坐在彼此身边，看着空荡荡的楼梯，肩膀碰在一起，视线刻意小心地盯着前方。

Tim站起来离开时，他给了男人一个感激的注视。

“谢了Jay。”

他轻哼一声以示回应。当Tim快要走过他时他抓住了他的胳膊，拦下他。“嘿，小孩，”他忍了忍，抬头看他。“你还是个雏，对不对？”

Tim不解。“什么？”

Jason的视线在楼梯的阴影下变成黑色，“你知道的，处男。”他继续，“Dick认为你不是，但是你是的，是么。”暂停。“对不对？”

“我……”他脸红了起来。“你们那么讨论我？”

Jason等着他回答。

“我……我猜是吧。”

“很好。”Jason放开了他。

他站在原地。“我是不是处男有什么重要的吗？”

“Alpha都是狗屁，”Jason说，“别让他们靠近你。”

抗议。“不全都是坏的。”

简单地，“是的，他们都是。”

“你就不坏，”他说，“我想多数的alpha都会像你一样。”

Jason嘴唇一弯，“是啊，这就是为什么我告诉你离他们远一点。”

他盯着他，“你，嗯，不用担心。我是低水平。Alpha反正也不会骚扰我。”他并没有很好地藏起声音中的苦涩。

Jason嗤鼻，“你是个omega，Tim。这很稀少。高水平，低水平，不管那个‘血亲小崽子’说什么你都不用管。再说，人类是视觉动物。不是所有东西都跟气味有关，你班上某些高水平的家伙丑死了。”

他大笑起来，呛到，“他们喜欢你。”他微笑着说。“他们以为如果我带他们过来参加泳池聚会，你就会操他们。”

“是啊，”Jason皱眉。“Dick猜到了。”他抓住扶栏让自己站起来。“但是你不像他们，你也不像Bruce，你看起来就是个omega，而且你很英俊。很快那些公狗就要长出卵蛋了，他们会到处闻。”严厉的一眼，“别让他们碰你。”

他在笑。Bruce会教他告诉Jason他不是个所有物，会不赞同地看着他，因为这个alpha保护性的行为让他受宠若惊，甚至——如果他处在Tim的处境——会喝令Jason暴露咽喉并且道歉。他可能是对的。但是，就在现在，Tim不在乎。现在，被Jason当作一个有价值的东西，要比茫然若失地飘着好多了。

“你认为我出去了会勾引少年泰坦的所有alpha，”他总结道，“这是……”

“我认为你是个孩子。”Jason纠正他。

Tim的笑溜走了。“哦。”

“你会没事的，小孩。就算现在所有其他事都颠三倒四了，你永远都会没事的。”

Jason看了他好一会儿，粗暴地揉了揉他的头发，然后离开了，一路上楼走向Dick的房间。Tim站在原地，很久，觉得怪异地伤痛。蠢。蠢透了，尤其是在餐桌上发生的那些事之后，因为某种如此微小的，Jason说的那些话而难过，真是蠢透了。尤其是这本不该让他觉得难过。还是…… **小孩** 。

他让自己打起精神，强迫双腿把他带回房间，关上了门。他站了很久，连灯也懒得打开，盯着黑暗。陌生的混乱情绪在他体内升起，缓慢，痛苦，从他内心深处的某些地方被拽了出来。这其中最强烈的，是愤怒。他意识到，他在因为Bruce而愤怒，因为班上的omega而愤怒，因为Jason，因为Dick，因为Damian，还有什么都不做的Clark，还有站在衣柜前不跟他说话的女孩，还有所有那些从来都不注意他的alpha。

Bruce不想让他成为Robin，Jason甚至不想让他成为omega，Dick只是想让他加入一个队伍这样他自己就不会因为把他的制服给了Damian而有罪恶感。

很好。

操他们的吧。

他从口袋里拿出手机，准备删除Dick发给他的短信。一个想法在动手前突然冒了出来。

他按下号码，然后——在他能想清楚自己正在干什么之前——拨了出去。

第一声铃声就接通了。

_“嘿，哟，做啥子？你接通了留言器。留下信息然后我会哔你一声！哔！哈哈！不，其实就是我。只是逗你玩呢。半夜五点以后打电话。太劲爆了！不管你是谁我喜欢你！”_

Tim看了看闹钟。“哦……我很抱歉，我忘了时间已经很晚了。”

_“哈哈！棒呆了。你有哥谭的口音诶。来来跟我说，‘我想发一封信’还有‘这好美哟’还有‘你个小鸡腿儿，傻子’还有‘蝙蝠侠正在调查中’。”_

犹豫地，“你是，”他确认了名字，“Bart Allen吗？”

_“活生生的。不过，其实吧，对你来说我在电话那一头呢。不过我能去哥谭呀，一秒的事儿。你在哪儿？我过去我们一起玩！哥谭一定有好多好玩的东西。”_

 “我……呃……这不重要。”他可不能在电话里说任何连累之事，“你打算要加入……小队？”

_“小队？什么小队？哦！_ _Wally_ _的小队。是啊！_ _T_ _小队。你怎么知道的？等着！你是_ _Tim Drake_ _对不对？！”_

“我……”

空气一阵雷鸣，一个男孩出现在他身边。“我很荣幸。你是我最喜欢的Robin，毫无疑问，就算你只当了三年的Robin。全是红色看起来更赞。伙计，这太酷了。这是你的房间？哈！我喜欢！我也喜欢这房子。真大！不过你居然没告诉我阳光小天神蓝大个儿也在这儿。他差点儿看见我！那可就不那么劲爆了。”

Tim盯着他。男孩颀长，大概比他矮一点儿，穿着白色的没有头罩的极速者制服。他的头发是柔软的羽毛棕，被风吹到脑后。他闻起来也像是omega。

Tim的心沉了下去。他没见过多少个omega，但是他已经不想再见更多的了。

男孩——Bart——似乎在他眼里看出了什么。“哟兄弟，刚发生了什么？我以为你想一起玩呢？”

“我只是……”

他眼睛瞪大了，“你闻到我了对不对？当然啦！Omega对战omega。祖父说这叫什么来着？族群层级制度。没关系哒，反正你是我的英雄嘛，你来当领头犬好啦。”他向后仰起头，向他表示臣服，就一秒然后回到原位。“无所谓啦，这真是太酷了！我本来不知道你也要加入泰坦，然后Dick跟Wally说你可能会感兴趣！天呐，我得告诉你，这可没在历史书上。我们处在无人涉足的领域。你，我，还有泰坦！”

“等等，”Tim举起双手，“等一秒种。我，恩，我还没有决定我要不要加入泰坦呢。”

Bart瞪着他，“那么，为毛？那就像一个小型正义联盟不过没有正义联盟。不然，等等，我懂了。你不想去是因为它完全就是个正义联盟嘛对不对？就好像，所有的大人拿来训练那些不再是青少年的青少年的地方。老天我完全能懂你。我遇到的那个妹子也这么说的。肌肉派金发alpha妹子。我想她名字是Wonder Girl。Cassie。她很豪气哒。而且性感。我就说一说。”

“我不……”

“哦，伙计，我刚想到这个。你知道我们应该做什么吗？我们应该整个自己的队伍呀。就叫，比方说，青春少年泰坦，再拉上Cassie和那个绿小子。你还是可以当头领，当然啦。”

“我？头领？”

“是啊，你可以领导小队，你不是超级擅长这档子事儿嘛。”

“我从来没有……”他低喃。

“这简直就是我这辈子最棒的主意了！青春少年泰坦哦也！”

“但是……就只有我们？”（just us）

“哦，你说的对小红！听起来酷炫多了。少年正义联盟！”（Young Justice，巴特把just us 听成了justice）

“不，我是说‘就我们俩’。”

“对啊就是我说的啊。正义（Justice）。少年正义联盟。”

“不我……算了。”

男孩大笑起来，“伙计这太赞了！电话响起来那一刻我知道这个电话会很棒的。我就是知道，你知道吗？就像是，在我的肚子里。而且我……啊！”他消失了，就在Tim的房门打开的一刻。

Clark：“Tim？”他四下张望。

“怎么？”

这个外星来客皱眉，“你一个人？”

他四处看了看。“是啊？”

“抱歉，”Clark叹气，“我猜我是太累了。可能是城里别的人说话的声音，听错了或是别的什么。”他温柔地笑笑，“你还撑得住吗？”

Tim点头。

“真高兴听到这个。我知道晚餐时候很不好但是……”他停下，眼睛眯了起来。“那是谁的气味？”

“那是，”Tim犹豫地闻了闻，“哦，那只是……我的一个同学。我，呃，今天体育课借了别人的衣服。”

Clark点点头。“好吧，知道了。抱歉打扰你了。”停了停，“谢谢你在餐桌上那么镇定自若。我知道Damian不能像你这样控制住自己。谢谢你，不让事情变得更糟。”

“没关系的。”他含糊地回答。

Clark微笑，再一次看了看房间，然后离开。Tim看着他离去，坐在了床上，手里的手机忽然震动起来把他吓一跳。他收到一封来自Bart的短信，这人不知道在什么时候把手机上的名字改成了Bart-大侠。（Bart-Man）。Tim的嘴唇翘起来形成一个小小的微笑，躺倒在床上，给这个小小的奇怪的极速者回起了信来。


	7. Chapter 7

 

“看着我！”

Jason睁开眼，“什么？”

Dick抬头盯着他，“我吸你的时候给我看着。”他发出嘶声。

“我看着呢。”Jason僵硬地说。

“不，你没看。”beta厉声说，“你的眼睛是闭着的。”

“我正享受着呢。”Jason抗议地嘀咕。

Dick一口咬住他的大腿。恶狠狠的。

Jason退缩并咆哮，低沉而气愤。

“看着我。”beta对他说，低声吼着吞下了他的整条鸡巴。

Jason站在他最新的安全屋的主屋里，背靠着墙壁，这个beta则跪在他面前，火气十足地含着他的棒子。

他很擅长这种事。他一直都很擅长这种事。他第一次在他面前跪下身，露出狡黠的坏笑，把他放入口中的时候，他差点当场就射了。在他射出来后，这个beta歪着头诧异地挑着眉毛，抬头看着他，让他从他口中滑落出来。

“告诉过你我很厉害。”

他恨这件事。恨Dick是第一个把他吸出来的人，而且他吸得非常有技巧——简直是久经沙场——让他连意淫自己是Dick放进嘴里的第一个人的机会都没有。他甚至不是他的第一个alpha。甚至不是第二个。搞不好连第三个都算不上。搞不好离第三个远着呢。

这是个肮脏的想法，而这会儿二人之间目不转睛的对视和死死握住他鸡巴根部的手让这个想法变得更糟了。他握得那么用力，且愤怒，强人所难。

时间流逝。太过漫长。

Dick皱着眉头，手移开，倾向前把他吞得更深。给一个男性alpha做深喉可不是易事，然而这是Dick的又一项技巧，深谙此道，早在他跪在他身下之前。但是这会儿他含弄得太快了，在下面时间有点太久。不停吞咽着而没有后退呼吸。

“Dick。”Jason吼道。

他没有动。抬头看着他。面颊涨红，并且越来越红了。

“放开。”

他没有。

“你得呼吸你个该死的傻子。”他抓住他的头发把他向后拽开。用力过度。

Dick痛呼出声，跌坐在地，咳嗽起来。“去你的，”他粗声说，“你他妈为什么不射？”

“大概是因为你非要我盯着你。”他回击。

Dick用袖子擦了擦嘴，又咳了几声，盯着他。“以前你可是不用我说就会看着我。以前你喜欢在我吸你的时候看我。现在我连让你射出来都不行了。”

“真的？”他冷笑，“我还以为蝙蝠侠无所不能呢。”

Dick的眼睛眯了起来。“是因为这个？”

“我没这么说，”Jason刁难地说，“这是你挑起来的。”

“我只是叫你看着我！”

“你叫我别享受！”

“噢，我可不知道看着我你就享受不了了。”

“我 **在** 看着你！”

Dick瞪着他，“去他妈的，”他站起身来，“我没心情跟你扯了。”

“嘿，”Jason咆哮，抓住他的胳膊，把他拉回来。“还没完事呢。”

刻薄地，“我相信你自己一个人也能完事，不然就去找别人帮你完事。或许该找一个你一边儿看着一边儿能射的？”

“这该死的是什么意思？”

“你觉得这什么意思你这只蠢狗？”

他转身拽着Dick走向对面的沙发。“你瞧，”他粗哑地说，“我从来都搞不懂。你可以随你所愿的说我是狗，但是如果我用了母狗那个词我就得跪下来道歉。”他把他扔到破烂的坐垫上，“给我呆在那儿，蝙蝠侠。”

Dick眼角一抽，“别那么叫我。”

Jason把他推倒，爬到他身上。“见鬼的为什么不？你就是，不是吗， **蝙蝠侠** 。”

“你巴不得呢，是吧？”

他停下，低头盯着他。

“是吧，”Dick冷笑，“如果我是蝙蝠侠，真的蝙蝠侠，躺在你身子下面，或是跪着吸你的鸡巴，你他妈一秒钟都不会看别处的对不对？”

“你还抓着那个不放？”他厉声说。“那是几年前的事。”

“真的？怎么我觉得是昨晚的事呢。你心知肚明，那天晚上你坐得比他的配偶还近，你还喂他。真好奇这是怎么来的呢，还正好就在他宣布他怀孕了的时候？”空无地大笑，“我猜这会儿他不光是个omega了，还是个开门营业的omega（open for business）。”

（这里的开门营业是暗指Bruce有了抚育后代的意向）

“扯淡。”

Dick盯着他，“哦？你知道更扯的是什么吗？那就是我说的都是真实发生的！”

面红耳赤。“我喂他不是因为那种事！”

“我不是小孩子，”beta厉声说，“我知道alpha为什么喂omega。”

他的双手紧紧抓住Dick的手腕。“你知道什么？”他粗哑地说，“我在我妈热潮过后喂她因为她根本没法自己进食。她嗑药失去意识也是我喂她。我猜这样的话我就是个乱伦的强奸犯了，是不是？”

停了片刻。“我看你是不想让我走了。”Dick言简意赅。

“我还没结束。”他低吼。 _而且你都没有开始_ 。

一声虚空，苦涩的大笑。“行啊，这次我让你闭着眼睛好了。”

Jason瞪着他。“你他妈到底怎么回事？”

“我？没事。”

“你认为我爱上Bruce了？”

“爱上？哦不。才不是。”

“你认为我想干他？”

沉默说明了一切。

“我不想干他。”他咆哮。

Dick盯着他。“不，”他愤怒地做出让步。“这里不想。”他拍了拍Jason的前额。

“你才是那个跑掉跟别人瞎搞的！不是我！”

长久的沉默。“你伤到我了。”

“是吗？那你觉得你对我做的又是什么？”

“不，你 **弄伤** 我了，Jay。”

“见鬼什……？”他意识到他用了多大的力气抓着对方的手腕。他为了制住他而施加的重量。他短促地咒骂了一声退开，从沙发上跌了下去，侧身摔在了地板上发出巨大的落地声和疼痛的呻吟。他的肩膀抗议地抽痛起来。

Dick坐起身来，看着公寓地板上的Jason重新打起精神来，他受了伤，受了辱，还硬着。他拉上裤子，站起身，给了这个beta一个阴沉的眼神。

“操你的。”

Dick凝视着他。沉默地看着他一路走过房间，抓起地板上的外套，大步向门走去。

轻声。“你想要一个omega吗？”

“不想！”Jason冲身后大喊。

Dick站起来。“那么你需要一个omega吗？”长久的暂停，“你是个高水平的alpha，Jay，我知道你不是同性恋。 **而且** 我了解你。你是本能动物，你已经失调好一段时间了。”

“这并不是说……”

“实际上，上星期你一直像要让我怀上一样操我，威胁Tim的老师，还喂Bruce吃东西，就算这样，你以前一直都……都以omega为目标……很长一段时间，你只是越来越暴躁。现在你因为我当蝙蝠侠冲我发脾气？就好像你希望处在领导位置——任何身体上的方式——哪怕你过去半年跟族群根本不亲近。”他忍耐着，“就好像你持续地处在激素过剩的峰值……这就跟Bruce和Clark在一起前的状态一样。你知道的。他并不……”

“并不什么？”Jason厉声说。

“他控制不了，”Dick含糊的说，“而你比他更忠于本能。该死的永远都是。而这说明了一些事情。”

他瞪着他。“你非要揪着这些精英理论水平理论不放是么。”

Dick绷紧了嘴唇。

“没错，”Jason大声说。“我是个alpha。我一直都是个alpha。如果你不想要alpha你他妈为什么要让我操你？”

“因为我喜欢alpha，”他低喃，“但你喜欢beta吗？你不喜欢不是么。并不喜欢。你并不介意我俩的情况，但是你会第一时间向着omega。所以你才会花了那么长时间才注意到我。”

“这些都是屁话！”

“听着Jason这是……”他低声咒骂，手指插进头发。“为什么你的每件事都要那么复杂？为什么你的每件事都要这么棘手？我只是……你需要omega吗，Jason？拜托就给我一个答案。”

他对上了这个beta的视线，转过身去，一言不发地离开了。

他一路前行，直到发现一伙蹲坐在排水沟附近嬉笑的拾荒人。他坐下和他们一起，听着最年长的一个真诚地跟他抱怨家里的老婆和面条价格。他什么也没说。什么也不想做，以防又让他想到Dick有可能会跟他分手这件事。不是他以前那种逃离。也不是什么中场暂停。而是分手。 _不行_ 。他承受不了这种事。Dick太重要了。他伤害他，他又伤害回去。他恨这种困局但是他对他……那么的。 _那么的_ 。但是他总是要搞砸，因为Dick是个没救的水平论调者，多么简单的一件事他却总是做不好。因为这都是屁话。他被Dick玩弄于鼓掌，他任由自己受困，因为唯一的可选出路就是离开，而他宁可下半辈子都被那个混球抓在手里也不想就这么离开他。

即使Dick恨他，即使Bruce选了他当蝙蝠侠而不是他，即使他不断逃离。因为他也不断的回到他身边。在他回来的那一刻他才第一次真正意识到Dick是多么的特别，那一次Jason跟他闹起来还跟Bruce打了起来，而后他从芝加哥回来了。以前他也很重要，从一开始就弥足珍贵，但是在那时候他并没有想到他会……离开。

现在他知道了。Dick会离开的，而总有一天他或许不会再回来了。

他站起身离开了下排水沟旁的人群，步行穿过城市，一路来到了娱乐街区。他到那儿的时候天色已黑，一群群游客与聚会夜猫子们正从出租车上涌下来，早早开工的性工作者沿着步道站在幕间。他看着这个景象看了很久，搞明白了哪些是热门俱乐部，哪些人真的醉了哪些人只是借酒发挥，哪些妓女是真正的omega哪些是带着气味掩盖的beta。不管他们用的是哪种omega气味剂，都挺可悲的，除了Bruce以前用的那种外，他们用的这些都必须得每隔半小时就重新喷洒一次，有的用喷雾罐，其他人则直接把液体气味剂洒满皮肤。就像是个数百倍规模的蝙蝠洞里的抑味浴池。

他久久注视着其中一个他认出是omega的家伙，视线从他身上移到旁边的beta们。他们都好丑。

他转而走向站在俱乐部门口排队的人群。就算他走到他们旁边，也无法从紧紧聚在一起的人群里分辨出哪个味道属于哪一具身体。不过无所谓。他们都是一样的，五花八门的五官，却没有哪一个能拼凑成他想要看到的那张脸。

当他走得离一群omega太近时，一道alpha组成的人墙冒了出来，短促咆哮着推开他。就算是聚会人们也是成群结队的。

他讨厌自己没有和族群在一起，讨厌做一头独狼，但是他已经逐渐习惯了。 _你过去半年跟族群根本不亲近_ 。他需要离开庄园好远离Bruce，生活在自己的领地，拥有狩猎和巡逻的自由，作自己的首领。他不愿承认他有多怀念族群生活，但是在城市中他更加自在，他爱这里的气味，味道，还有哥谭腹地勾心斗角的墙壁。但是他的族群在那里，而且那个族群，不管它是多么糟糕，都是他拥有过的唯一的一个他真正在乎的族群。

他的第一个族群，属于他的父亲，连狗屁都不算。随后他加入的街头孩子们的帮派也算一个，但那种族群契结比棉线还脆弱。他怀疑要是那些男孩从他身边走过他估计都认不出开。

但是，他难受地想到，就算他曾深处族群核心，Bruce也不会选择他成为蝙蝠侠。他是最不受信任的族群成员，一个粗暴的alpha。他和Dick上床好几年了，就算Dick，也只是把他看作一个糟糕的族群alpha。Bruce又怎么会正视他呢？而这又有什么大不了？为什么他要因为这种蠢事就跟Dick大吵大闹呢？为什么他还是会在意？还是会让他恨得磨碎了牙？为什么他还是会怨恨，在那个母狗缺席之时，他不考虑他或是Tim，只一心想着构建一个从激素角度来说最可控的队伍。一个beta和一个小孩。

他不在乎。 _他不在乎_ 。不在乎Dick可能会……但是他无法不去想这件事。

四天之后，Dick跟踪了他，出现在他新的安全屋里。凌晨太阳升起之前他从窗户里进来的，令人欣慰的，穿着一件衬衫和牛仔裤而不是他的新制服。他一言不发地脱掉衣物，钻进被子里，远远地在床边睡着了。

早晨到来后Dick先起了床，吃东西，一个字也没说就离开。后一天晚上他回来了，再后面一天晚上也是。再之后的晚上他们又做爱了，所有一切似乎回到了预定的轨道。他们一直绕着的怪圈。

“我说，Jay，”第二天早晨他低声说。“我现在被你给困住了。我认真的。我觉得就算我再怎么试也离不开。我真恨你。但是我想就是……就是这样了，现在。”

他收紧了绕着他的胳膊。等着他‘但是’后面的最终的句子。

“我一直在想……如果你……”Dick绷着脸，再次说，“我现在是蝙蝠侠，我知道Bruce一点儿余地也没有就把你和Tim给抛到一边，那天晚上我对你很不公平，但是……”

 _但是_ 。

“我一直在想，关于我们，我再也不能从你身边走开了，所以我们需要想个办法能让我俩都高兴，还能得到我们需要的。因为我需要你，而你需要……”他顿住了，叹气，用手肘撑起身子，直视他的眼睛。“我给你找个omega怎么样？”

这些话就像一个谜语，简单而明了，但又意义不明毫无头绪。他不想去猜，不想去破解。

“我和你一起的。”他低吼。

“是啊，我知道。”Dick慢慢地，痛苦地说，“但要是每隔一段时间我给你找个omega怎么样？”沉重的沉默。“好比，我认识一些人，有很多omega想找个alpha帮他们度过热潮，用不到牙齿的，而且，”他耸肩，“如果是我介绍的，他们会信任你的。”

Jason凝视着他。“我是和你一起的。”他再次说。

“我可以一起啊，”他轻声提议，“我们可以一起做。”

无望地。“你想要我做？”

复杂的注视。“我想让你开心的和我在一起。”他直白地说，“我想让你得到你需要的，为了我们，好离开这个漩涡。我现在是蝙蝠侠，而且二十六了。我不能一直都在这件事上表现得像个愚蠢的青少年，显然你需要更多东西，而我不能再让这种事横亘在我们之间了。我会让你拥有的，我不会让这种事毁了我们的现在。”

他凝视着他。他想让他去做。“Dick……？”如果他这么做，他就会和他在一起。如果他……但是……“我以为……我不……”

“没关系的，Jay。”

他的五脏扭曲了，口干舌燥，掌心汗湿。“真的？”他粗哑地问。 _这样_ 没关系？ _这样？_

悄声地，“是啊。”暂停。“你对我来说不止如此，Jay。我……我不会因为这种蠢事就失去你。”

他想让他做。Dick想让他那么做。

做什么？去操omega？但是如果他做了他就会和他在一起。如果他是对的呢？如果他这么做了就会让Dick更喜欢他？Dick喜欢Roy，Roy是个低水平的alpha——Dick从来都没有讨厌过Roy——要是他能够压低血液里的一些alpha会怎么样？这会让他变得更好？就像Dick？就像一个低水平的家伙？变得更好然后Dick和他就不会那么糟糕。

他想让他做。Dick想让他那么做。

更好。Dick说，这会让他们变得更好。

他不能再离开他了。

他始终无法回答yes。无法立刻回答。直到三天后，在韦恩庄园里，当其他人都走了，Dick正在把盘子放进洗碗机里。他抱住他，拥着他，让这个beta动弹不得，那时Dick开口。

“Jason……关于那天晚上我说的事。你……？”

_太重要了……不能失去你……不能因为这个。_

“好啊，”他低声说。强迫自己开口。

Dick陷入了片刻的沉默。“好？”他低语。

再次。“好。”

“好……好我会……”深呼吸。“我会安排的。好么？”

他点头。恨自己对Dick来说不够好，非得要拿仿品来欺骗他，用别的omega来稀释他的暴躁。

“多谢你……”Dick吞咽。“谢了，Jay。”

他什么也没说，什么也没做。只是站在那里。把男人的背抱在自己胸膛，不让他走开。就这么抱着他很久很久。一直抱着哪怕分针一圈圈走过也不放开。那不重要。什么事都不重要。因为Dick并没有试图离开。

他留下了。

那个晚上他们在Dick的房里过夜，Jason压在对方身上，用他的脸颊贴着他的，一遍遍地反复确认他们的族群契结。Alpha和beta不可能形成配偶间的契结，所以他只能全心全意地让他们的族群纽带更加强大，片刻不离，只是每隔一会儿就用嘴唇贴上Dick的。他不能咬他——不能用激素的绳索把他绑在自己身上——但是他能做到这个。他只希望这足以告诉他……让他明白……所有。

所有他不知如何说出口的话语。


End file.
